


【走天父子】As Good Lost as Found

by Sarlydro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: (可以不看的私设前置)Anakin很早就被PPT拐到手堕入了黑暗面的AU，但是最后还是走上了Chosen one的老路和老王殊途同归，在Padme去世后他们一起面对Sidious取得了胜利，然而最后两人还是因为理念不合而分道扬镳了。而在他的父亲的消息已经在银河中销声匿迹数十年后，Luke还是追寻着原力的指引找到了正在泽佛星球上沉迷考古的Vader……
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 1~2

**Author's Note:**

> -走天父子，Luke/Vader（Anakin） Slash向注意！虽然，只有Kiss的内容吧（。）沉迷考古以期复活老婆的爵爷，和他的光明面little tail卢克;  
> -前文来自笔者另一篇未完的All things to all wicked（Anidala/Obikin）在cp关系上和正文无关，可看作同一故事背景下的AU  
> -单纯想捡熟的写所以干脆抄Fallen Order里出现过的泽佛遗迹用来当背景了，至于细节那就全是我在乱编了

**1.**

“沼泽鼠和共和国的税务官，两种同样无处不在的祸害。”Vader放下望远镜，冷冷地评价道，算是回答了R2早前的提问。

机器人在数据库里飞快地为此找到了共和国新近颁发的税收政策。

“不。”Vader否决了它的提议，“他们通常都会比预定计划呆得更久，因为没人会想要按规定上税。”

R2发出了一串不解的声音，这一次它的主人没有再费心为它解答。机器人早习惯了他这幅时冷时热、爱答不理的做派，拉长调子抱怨了一声就继续回到那份重建遗迹地图的工作中去了。

天色还尚早，但是泽佛的风暴却已经迫在眉睫。这鬼地方一次公转年的四分之三都属于风暴季节，“风”因此成了整个泽佛文明重要的组成部分，沿路走来所见到的所有壁画与工艺品——那些用线的方式、图形拼接的偏好、色彩的运用，都无不体现出了对这种流体力量的崇拜与敬畏。

然而，当你得亲身与这种能够从太空中直接肉眼观测到的风暴搏击的时候，可就和浪漫的艺术体验完全是两码事了。

泽佛人当然也不会有这种愚蠢的爱好，他们修建了足够可靠的避难建筑用以度过母星年复一年的可怕自然灾害，哪怕是到今天，泽佛文明已经成为无数陨落于银河的古代遗存之一，无论是他们的文化还是种族都早已湮没于尘埃——但他们巍峨的建筑造物，这些庇护所和在最后时光中留下的秘寺坟茔，也依旧矗立在大地上，于千百年来成千上万次的风暴中岿然不动。

所以，在风暴季节的泽佛应该如何求生是显而易见的——进入这些古代文明的庇护所即可。

当地的殖民者自然也是这么行动的，而现在的一个问题则是——好巧不巧在这个季节非要来颁布新税令，增收什一税的共和国税务官显然也只有这一个选择。而他们让事情变得前所未有的复杂——具体是指，他们为了尽最大努力地征税，竟然在庇护所入口处拉起了关卡，所有进入者都必须经过身份排查和登记后才能进入，哦，还得顺手缴纳税金，这下它们可就成了救命钱了。

但是Darth Vader可从不缴税，当然也不在共和国的合法公民之列，甚至于，他干嘛惊讶呢？Leia今年才又提高了一倍他脑袋上的悬赏金额，这笔钱大概都够眼前这片殖民村落交整五年的税金了。

但是仍然，一位Sith Lord可以骄傲地拒绝上税，却依旧无法在不暴露自身存在的前提下独自对抗一场全球性风暴。虽然，他此行也并非“独自”。

“准备好行动，R2，虽然风暴已经将绝大多数的对外通讯都报废了，但是难保他们会联系附近的驻军求助，我不想多生枝节。”Vader生硬地命令道，起身决定以对付沼泽鼠的办法解决眼前的小问题，老实说，他也看不出来这里有第二条路了。

而他一点都不惊讶另一个人会天真地认为那有。

“爸爸！你不能这样。”Luke从岩石上跳了下来，他早前在上面调试他们的通讯器接收装置试图切入共和国的通讯频道，但是看起来并不成功。

他的儿子伸手想来拉住他。Vader早有预料地避开了他的动作，“你已经反对了我够多次了，我的耐心不是无限的，Luke！”他低声咆哮，让挡在他身前的儿子让开，而Luke一如既往地坚决。

“风暴的问题没那么糟糕，”Luke摆出了一副典型的Obi-Wan Face，他明知道那会让Vader生气，“您不必要杀掉他们来让我们进入庇护所，这儿有其他更好的办法！”

Vader笑了一声。“谈判吗？你又要说。孩子，你上次和山麓上那头菲莱克角兽的‘谈判’可并不怎么顺利。”

Luke脸红了一下，老实说他的肩膀还在因为那匹生物的那对巨角的猛烈冲撞而隐隐作痛，几乎无法平直地举起双臂。“我……我在这方面的训练的确还有所欠缺，但是野兽和人是两码事，而且他们是共和国派来征收居民的什一税的，只要我们出示出入境证明说明我们的旅行者身份，就很容易解决这个误会。”

Vader挑了挑眉，这孩子有些时候真是天真得让他惊讶——显然Obi-Wan的教育方针完全就是在两个极端上钻着牛角尖，毫无实际的助益，甚至眼看着离让这孩子哪天把自己活活害死也不远了。

而且Luke的原力训练也……虽然那头菲莱克角兽现在无疑已经成为了他们的储备粮来源之一。

“是什么理由让你认为，我会有‘合法的出入境证明’？”

“呃，您总会有拿来应付不同星域海关的身份？”Luke试探着问道。他还很容易脸红，Vader想道，忽然有点儿没法继续和他生气了。

可用的伪造ID，当然会有，还很多，但是要凑成一对有说服力的亲缘搭档就难说了，那些生物扫描仪是个巨大的麻烦。而如果Luke用他自己的“合法”身份——嗯，估计等风暴结束，他出门就能见到共和国舰队外加绝地武士团整整齐齐的列队欢迎。

这群记仇的老东西，Vader皱了皱眉头，但他也很记仇——而这事扯不平。

他决定改变策略。

“如果你还没有完成训练，你就该好好呆在Obi-Wan那里直到它完成——而不是在辜负了我之后又跑来对我的事指手画脚。”

Luke没想到他会说这个，男孩儿张了张嘴，睁大了眼睛看着他。“您说了我们可以自由选择自己的道路……”他咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“而你们显而易见地都没有选择我。”Vader冷酷地打断他。实际上，这一路走来他们已经回避这个问题很久了，这个时候再提起来多少有点儿可笑。但如果这能让这种荒唐的局面结束，或许也不错。

他希望这可以结束，他知道这是更好的，对他们而言都是。

Luke显而易见地被他刺到了，“你明知道，我们只是担心你……”

“‘你们’，‘担心’？”Vader面带嘲讽地重复。

“我——担心你，你杳无音讯了这么多年！我当然会担心。但这……这不是因为对您的能力没有信心，我希望您别这样认为……”于是Luke只好改口，在发现Vader并没有对此表达出明显的反感后短暂地松了一口气，试探着补充道，“而且Ben和Leia也……”

Leia甚至不愿意使用他的姓氏，或者说，Anakin的姓氏。每次一想到这件事就让他怒火中烧，她怎么敢——她的母亲，Padme付出了那么多才让他们的两个孩子顺利出生，而她却说这让她感到耻辱！“Leia想要把我丢进我关过、折磨过那些绝地的监狱，好讨她的新朋友们的关心，我不怪她，女孩儿们在她这个年纪都这样。”孩子们都这样，Vader认为自己在教育上没什么可谈论的资本，他还有这点自知之明——他想让他们听话，他们不会听话，就这么简单。

“Leia不是……好吧，但是您知道这不是她的主观决定，您总不至于否认您通缉令上的那些罪状。而她是一名共和国议员，而且正处于那样风尖浪口的位置，如果她想要——”Luke抿了抿嘴唇，Vader看着他这么做，心想他的这些小习惯真是长这么大都没变过，而且一如既往地在维护自己的妹妹上“热情非凡”。Luke的声音变得低沉而贯彻了一种说服力，“您知道她只是想要延续母亲的志向，她在……带领共和国走上正轨，她也做到了，如果您能够仔细看看这些年来她做成的事，通过的那些议案……您会知道她做这些并不是因为恨您。”

Vader移开了目光，对此闭口不言。

他当然知道，Skywalker的姓氏在议会中是个禁忌，而Amidala虽然能够得到同情，但是同情却并不足以推动一些铁腕议案的形成。所以就像他曾经和Sidious的协议那样，Leia和Alderaan皇室形成了协议，而那也是延续了Padme和Bail·Organa的友谊的结果。

但是宽容和理解向来不是西斯之道，Vader能做的最大让步他已经做了，因为他向Padme发了誓，他发誓会……那天他告诉自己的两个孩子，他们可以自行选择自己的道路之时——很显然，他们就已经毅然选择了离开他另择它路。

“离开，”他说道，看到Luke瞬间僵硬的脸色，不为所动。“现在立刻，不要让我逼你离开，或者我们中的任何一个试着去挑战风暴。”

“父亲……”

Vader挥手，饱含抗拒的原力将他的儿子毫不留情地推入了身后的山涧。泽佛糟糕的苔原地貌，到处是这种潮湿的溪流，分布于半硬不软的冻土和零星的雪地之间，覆盖着茂盛过头的苔藓。

R2不知所措地原地打了几个转，朝他尖叫起来。

“如果你想去跟着他，随便你，”Vader告诉它，听到山涧中传来Luke呻吟着试图爬起来的声音。“我知道你更想跟着他，所以别在这儿抱怨了，否则——”

机器人无所畏惧地冲上来狠狠撞了他的小腿一下，而后退后一段距离，打算来第二下。

下一秒，溪流里摔进了第二个叮咣作响的家伙，让Luke早前的努力统统得重头来过。而此时，Vader已经从这块儿山崖上消失，他还有几只沼泽鼠要处理。风暴的脚步就在不到五千米开外，天空一片昏暗，弥漫着一股雨水和不干净的融雪的气味，风刮在身上像是猎人的剥皮刀正在猎物的皮毛上剐蹭。

“姓名和公民编号，还有你的资产证明。”关卡的士兵在注意到来者时漫不经心地问道。如今只剩下零星的居民还没来得及从距离殖民区较远的居所赶来，他们没什么排查工作要忙，风暴也刮得很近了，如非必要没人乐意从庇护所里钻出来喝西北风。

Vader瞥了一眼关卡附近那几个沼泽鼠和斯卡兹的巢穴洞口，野兽比人敏感，也远比这些异乡人熟悉风暴的危害——除非有什么更加迫在眉睫的恐怖逼它们重新钻出深巢一头扎进风暴将至的地表。

他让黑暗原力渗入地下，驱赶起这群神经质的野兽。

迟迟没得到回答的士兵疑惑地抬头，他们自以为很熟悉这鬼地方的生态了，就这样大喇喇地站在巢穴的竖井边缘，压根想不到这个时候还会有沼泽鼠和斯卡兹会冒头钻出来。

“你，姓名和公民编——操！操！啊啊啊啊——”

斯卡兹的危险之处在于一旦它们咬住了什么东西，那除非其中有一方断气，它就不会轻易松口。枪声和惊叫声短暂地交织了一会儿，风声太大了，太大了，但是却也没那么惊人。那些为战争而生的舰船个个的涡轮机和发动机室都充满着这样骇人的响动，就好像这些被造出来用于杀戮的机器本身就充满着无穷的恐惧一般。

机器该害怕什么？战争要害怕什么？

等到这群受惊的畜生晕头转向地也转而向他扑了过来时，Vader点燃了自己的光剑。

**2.**

R2平稳地落到了一块儿平坦的岩架上，Luke咕哝着从它身上爬下来，因为浑身湿透的雪水和泥浆抖得厉害。

机器人绕着他打了个转，激烈地抨击着之前发生的一切。是啊，你总是这样满腔正义不是吗？你这个嘀嘀咕咕的小炸药桶。Luke忍不住微笑了一下，但也只好摇头。

“是啊，他很过分，还不讲道理。所以这次直到现在他才发难赶人我还挺意外的。”Luke眺望着天边那道骇人的深灰色飓风，头顶的阴云几经接近纯黑，沉沉地压落下来，仿佛整座天空都即将坍塌。风声已经接近尖叫，叫他只好贴紧山壁靠着R2坐下来蜷缩着抱紧了自己，他想起了曾经的一些事。“以前倒还好点儿……”他喃喃说道。

R2冲着天际迫近的灰色气旋紧张地颤抖，催促他无论如何还是尽快前进得好。

“我明白，我明白，唉，无论如何，我们得找先找个地方避一避才行了，是不是？我敢肯定现在庇护所那儿已经没有人看守了……”Luke有点儿难过，这分明与他计划起这趟出行时的初衷并不相同。R2尖刻地对此表示附和，从顶盖上伸出了探测器，捕捉着狂风中但凡还有残余的支离破碎的通讯广播。

他让自己尽可能地沉浸到原力中去，那会消减一部分寒冷与肌肉的战栗，还有别的一些……感觉。当Luke终于再次站起来准备好前进时，他在心中告诫自己不要动摇，不要轻易被伤害，也不要畏惧伤害——一切并不是全无出路，一切总不会全无出路的。

泽佛泥泞的山路在狂风中变得愈加难行，Luke时不时就得扶着R2并不适应于山地越野的机体让它不至于再次掉进结冰的山涧里，甚至是那些更加危险崎岖的悬崖下面。他把防风镜和围巾都通通裹紧，如此才能进一步在愈加浑浊的空气中看清前方，但他不会迷失，即便闭上眼睛、塞住耳朵、紧闭嘴唇，他仍将安然地穿越风暴。毕竟除却体感上的温度不同——在自己的心跳声和呼吸中，Luke想道——风暴和沙暴，都是同一种知觉。

在很长一段时间里，Luke曾感到不公平，如此深不见底的沮丧，只因为他觉得塔图因已经拥有了他的一切，表示了他的一切，而银河却远不止如此狭隘。对于他的父亲，对于Ben来说都更加宽敞明亮的世界，却对他紧闭着门，紧锁着窗……宇宙曾是座冷漠孤岛，直到他选择走上原力为他敞开的道路，从此开始，风暴和沙暴，都只不过是一种障目的戏法，再也无法阻拦他的脚步……

但是无论如何，Vader并非是第一次将他抛弃在风暴中，就像他消失的那一天，他也是将他和Leia抛弃在了一场席卷绛德兰低地的沙暴中。Vader检查了每一扇窗户、每一扇门，给他们把饮水与食物都分好放在柜子里，然后勒令C-3PO看好它的两个小主人别让他们乱跑，任何一种形式的“乱跑”。而后他就离开了。屋子外的世界在那时已经笼罩在一种暗无天日的混沌中，双子恒星的光亮在极远极深的阴霾中褪色为了一对暗淡的光斑，就像是即将熄灭的烟火那样。他们的父亲，就那样投身其中，一去不返。

不要畏惧伤害，Luke再次提醒自己，就像不要畏惧黑暗。他感觉到自己的双脚已经触到了坚实的地面，从泥土之下很深的地方传来各种避难的动物恐惧而虚弱的窸窣呢喃。风中则传来一阵战栗的情绪，似乎离得不远。

“等等，R2。”他伸手拦住了自己的伙伴，向那端探出一些感知。“那边有什么……有人在，有——”他惊讶地发现到这个时候还呆在庇护所外的蠢货竟然还不止自己一个（好吧，这样说自己和这位显然是被迫受困的陌生人实在是有些不妥），“R2！我想那里有人需要帮助。”原力反馈的信息告知了他那个方向正有一名受伤的提列克人女性，还有至少五六只幼年的戈恩特。

R2的信号灯短促地闪烁了一阵，他就知道自己这个正义而勇敢的朋友永远是靠得住的。Luke忍不住微笑，同时伏低了些身子让他们可以更快地移动。“你说我们还有大概十五分钟的时间？我想足够了，但愿吧……我们总不能抛下一个需要帮助的人让她留在这里等死。”

Vader抛下他的两个孩子。尽管他们活了下来，无疑是可以渡过那场风暴的，但是那感觉上就像是他们的某一部分仍然被自己的父亲所杀死了。

不要畏惧。

Luke在撩开那个浅坑前的藤蔓时险些给提列克人手中的电击牧杖刺中。

“别！我们是来帮忙的，我感觉到……我听见你的声音。”他退开了一点儿，好让R2探究的圆脑袋能够从身后露出来，与此同时看清楚了自己面对着的现状——原力的感知没错，浅坑里几乎所有的空间都被几只正瑟瑟发抖的戈恩特幼崽塞满了，这些有着粗糙起皱皮肤的温顺牲畜散发出鲜明的恐惧与迷茫，而唯独能够指引他们的人——坐在它们正中的一位牧民打扮的提列克人女性，她拥有着深蓝色的皮肤，一双淡绿色的眼睛正警惕地看着眼前突然出现声称是来帮忙的陌生人，电击杖依旧支在怀中，在Luke和R2之间来回徘徊了几次。

“你……你们？”她问道，气喘吁吁。Luke这才发现，她的一条腿已经褪掉了靴子 ，裤管也给匕首割开，正露出完全肿胀扭曲的小腿，而那上面的焦痕看上去可不像是一次意外失足的结果。

Luke向她传去安抚的情绪，轻微的、只有一点儿温和的涟漪。“我和我的机器人，这是R2，顺带一提，我叫Luke，很高兴认识你。”

牧民盯着他们，脸上的神色逐渐变得不知所措。她抿了抿嘴唇，“Altina……你们，看上去不是帝国兵。”

Luke不太明白，但他认为现在Altina应该已经不会反应过激，因此稍微靠近了些，那些戈恩特短暂地退缩了一下，但是浅坑中本就退无可退，它们最终放弃般地重新聚拢，贴着Luke的小腿重新安静地蹲下。

“没错，我不是……现在也不会有帝国兵了，”但是现在看起来不是什么解释共和国已经重新掌握了政权，并且重组了整个议会的好时候。Luke向她俯下身，“来吧，我想你需要帮助一起去庇护所，那儿已经离得不远了，快的话我们不到十分钟就能赶到。”

Altina闻言握紧了手中的牧杖。“不，”她说，“他们不会……不会，我进不去的，我已经——“她发出一声抽噎，”你快走吧，谢谢你，Luke，你还是和你的机器人快走吧，不然你也会来不及的。”

进不去？Luke好像明白什么了，这个女孩儿……并不是所有的殖民者都是合法的居民，但平时也不会有什么天高皇帝远的帝国或者共和国政府来管束他们，统而言之，开发这些宜居星球的很大一个原因只是因为矿产开采以及贸易链的需求。但是，但是暴露于风暴就意味着死亡啊！Luke忽然知道Altina的断腿是怎么来的了。而那引起了一阵愤怒和强烈的困惑，他将它们释放到原力中去。

“他们已经不在那儿了，”他含混地说道，“别担心，他们已经不在那儿了，我们都能进去，来吧。”他俯身扶起提列克人女孩儿，让她爬上自己的背，在意识到女孩儿短暂的犹豫后，又接着道：“没关系，你的戈恩特也会跟上的，它们都会跟上。”

“不在了？他们在那儿……他们又看到我肯定会……”Altina沮丧而畏惧地喃喃自语。

他起身背上她，唔，他仍然不那么擅长体力活。不像是他的父亲，Vader……Anakin（在心里，Luke有些时候更愿意这么叫他，或许Vader早就知道这点）好像总是力大无穷，没什么能压垮他的重量，那不止是原力的原因。

与此同时，Luke让原力渗入这些牲畜的头脑，引出它们的安宁，让它们认识到自己是一个可靠的保护者。【跟上来吧！】他在原力中呼唤，而后就在Altina的惊异中，这些刚才还瑟瑟发抖、几乎无法站起的幼崽们整齐划一地迈开步伐追着Luke的步伐走出了藏身的坑洞。在试图驯服桀骜的菲莱克角兽一事上他遭遇了惨败，但是Luke已经通过冥想从那次失败中学到了很多，而驯服一群戈恩特幼崽只不过是更加简单的事，他只需要在接下来的全程都保证自己的安定，就能同时维持兽群的安定。

是的，不要畏惧，我永远无需畏惧。

“你是怎么……”

Luke把自己的围巾向后一拉，裹紧她的头颅。“抓紧我，我们很快就会抵达的！”风暴已经从尖叫变为咆哮，近在脚边的R2的也变作了浑浊的灰色气流中一道模糊的阴影，Luke呼唤原力，请求更多的指引——而后他毫无畏惧地再次迈开了脚步。


	2. 3~4

**3.**

Vader感受到了一阵扰动。但是一切都变得模糊不清，泽佛徘徊着太多的幽灵。这个曾在原力研究上颇为先进的种族在曾经的母星上处处残留着遗憾，有时候，在某些角落，哪怕是那些叹息声也沉重得足以压垮一个但凡稍加脆弱的意志。Vader并不脆弱，但风暴、幽灵和遗憾组成的纱幕依旧遮蔽了一部分他对原力深隘处的感知。

那个愚蠢的孩子，他想道，却无法看清Luke究竟遇到了什么。风暴只与这处庇护所剩下咫尺之遥，他唯一能确认的一件事是——Luke仍然没有出现在这里。

叹息、叹息，仍然是叹息，在这个星球上遍布的纪念碑和坟墓之间，Vader探出找寻的原力只得到了无穷无尽的叹息……轻柔的、迷茫的、悲伤的，它们在风暴里，像是一场泪水之雨。

一切都开始变得晦暗——在它开始变得晦暗之时，Vader猛地站了起来，顾不得伪装和隐藏身份的事情，大步跨到了那个正在催促着关闭庇护所最后一道内门的税务官跟前。

“停下！你，停下！”对方几乎是气急败坏地在他身后大吼起来，或者说，从刚才开始他就一直在大吼大叫着和这块儿殖民地的管理层抱怨那些失联士兵的事情，还有“这个臭烘烘的挤满了不劳而获流民的地方”。

两个士兵举起手中的爆能枪看了过来。

“你要干什么！你是什么人？卫兵！卫兵！”税务官的脚步逼近了几步，但是很快停下——明智的选择——他提高了嗓门开始聚拢那些士兵过来，大概是猜到了眼前这个披着斗篷的怪人的目的，“他妈的你疯了吗？你这可是严重的犯罪行为，卫兵！”

“让开。”Vader说。但是并不是意在说服，与此同时他就已经抬手扭曲了那两个守卫的枪管，把他们扔了出去，其中一人因为撞击的角度不幸的折断了脖子，当场死亡。

一个更好的让他们别试图让他改变主意把整个庇护所清空的理由。

税务官的声音在认识到自己面对着什么（他大概能知道这是什么吧？就算他没听说过原力，兔子看见狼也本能地知道要跑）的时候猛地呛住了，而后低低地问候了一声月亮。

也很好，节省了他的时间。

Vader扫视过即将闭合的巨大石门，岁月已经使得曾经泽佛人用以控制它们开关的系统失灵了，如今共和国和帝国都是靠大型液压机来开关这些动辄就会超过上百吨的门扉。

往上数还有四道这样的石门，最外侧再有一条狭窄得只能容纳一人通过的栈道，而后他将回到风暴肆虐的地面。Luke，这愚蠢的男孩儿，他去哪儿了？风暴，风暴遮蔽了一切，原力中的那种晦暗的降临越来越快。

Vader伸手，抬起了这一道门——身后吵闹的庇护所顿时一片死寂，隐约间还有啜泣和惊骇。这扇门打开时的轰隆替代了那种吵闹叫他心烦意乱——他早就足够强大到可以轻松跨越这样的障碍，但是他的孩子呢？Luke很有天赋，他身边的原力如此澎湃，但是仍然，他还需要更多的训练。他本该还在接受训练！

而后是下一道门。Vader的努力全白费了，他已经接受了这个现实。他要忍耐和这帮烦人的羊群塞在一个狭窄的地下室里所做的努力，他让自己别从容地释放出愤怒的努力，他一路上……让自己放任那孩子始终追随身边的努力，听着他那些无意义地、试图编织出另一个现实的话语的努力。

那让他在自己的孩子分明就在眼前，却要将他再次从自己身边驱逐的努力。他是我的！他向那深不见底的黑暗咆哮，他是我的！他们，Luke和Leia，儿子和女儿，珍宝与明珠，都是我的！这宇宙中唯独的属于我的东西，无论发生什么都无法被任何人、任何力量扭曲与割裂的纽带。本该如此。

统统白费了——

最后一道门开启，狂风猛然灌进，瞬间就几乎将Vader的斗篷从他身上撕去。他抬手靠原力支撑起一层保护，在适应了风暴的力量后开始让自己一步步向眼前混沌而昏暗的虚无中走去。

那愚蠢的男孩儿到底把自己丢到哪里去了？他明明就在离庇护所不到一公里的距离上。而现在陆地和天空都已在风暴中沉没。Vader发现自己的寻找更像是漫无目的的前进，在这种强度的风暴下任何留存于地表的东西都会被摧毁——那些叹息……那些叹息，在经过一段时间一无所获的搜寻后，Vader强迫自己在风暴之中冷静下来，维持着护盾，进入接近冥想的状态。而风暴让整个泽佛都在流泪，如此多战栗的泪水，流淌、流淌——告诉我Luke在哪里！他本该和恒星一样明亮，他本该如春光一样温暖，如今却……晦暗了—— 但他会找到他。

我发了誓……但远在发誓之前我就已经知道这一点了。

当Luke和Leia出生时——他想，是所有的幼崽都这样幼小吗？还是仅仅人类如此？是因为他没有保护好他们的母亲才招致了这样的现状吗？

他们……他喘不过气，无论是在过去的那个时间点还是如今站在泽佛的泪水之河中回忆起那吉光片羽之时。孩子们好小，好小，他用一条手臂就能把他们一起揽住，搂在怀中，贴在胸膛上。他一开始犹豫着，可是最终却不想任何一个孩子贴着他的义肢——那让他陡然间如此仇恨泰拉纳斯，而这仇恨也如此怪诞，如此之快地消逝在一种甜蜜的酸楚中。于是他让两个孩子都躺在自己的左臂上，四只脚丫支在掌心，两颗脑袋枕在臂弯。

在他来得及想起来自己的誓言之前，Vader——Anakin认为再不会有任何事情和力量，能够将他们的分开。将孩子们，和他们的父亲。

但他不能食言，他知道那才是好的……Padme永远比他明智，她……她包容了一切，理解了一切，也看到一切。

Leia，她……太像Padme了，她的脸庞，她的身形，她的意志，那种绝不会退让、绝不会被蒙蔽的个性。而这种感觉与日俱增，每当Vader在他的女儿身上又寻觅到一点儿她母亲的影子，都让他越发地无法靠近这个女孩儿。

但他并非不爱她，那种父亲对子女的爱护反而随之愈加增长，在一种艰涩的痛苦中不可抗拒地膨胀。

有时候，他会想象出这样一种画面。Leia像是她的母亲那样坐在王座厅中，而他就在离这光辉灿烂之所最近也最晦暗的阴影里。他冷漠而刻板地守卫着她，愿意为她做任何事，愿意为她付出生命，一切——而随后，这想象会落入另一幅预兆般的进展中：

宫殿四面都着了火，笼罩在一种可憎而充满尖刻嘲讽的鲜红色中。而敌人环伺在外——不，那些……那些愚钝而残酷的人民围堵住宫殿的每一寸墙壁，他们呼喊！他们怒骂！他们请愿！男女长幼、尊卑贵贱，他们手持鲜花、枪支、匕首与柔软的羔羊。

他会询问，Leia，你要让他们进来吗？

如果他的女儿说：“不！别让他们进来！别让他们伤害我！”那么他就会坚定地将他们每一个人都清除，毫不犹豫。

而如果她说：“是的，让他们进来吧，我将以勇气与希望面对一切。”他也会同样坚定地将他们每一个人都清除，毫不犹豫。无论他的女儿如何斥责，如何请求，如何哭喊。

在这种想象形成一个完整的逻辑后，他便不再去对他与Leia之间的矛盾再试图进行任何的修补与退让了。向儿童传达这种可怖的想象绝无可能，但这就是终点了，他想。而唯一的出路——到最后，他唯一的出路仍然是来自Padme，来自她的谅解和爱。她给了他一个誓言。

而最终，理所当然地，Leia会选择自己走出去——在那道誓言中，她那自私又强硬的父亲打开了宫殿的大门，头一次把自己抛出阴影，投入那片鲜红中，等待她自行选择。她无疑的选择。

她离开了，昂首阔步，几乎是一场凯旋般穿过那道门走去她注定会以理想和意志征服的广阔世界。人群逐她而去……以如此危险而又热情沸腾的姿态。

因而最后剩下的将只有火焰、宫殿和徘徊在阴影中的骑士。

有关Luke则是完全不同的另一种想象。

Vader退出冥想时差点给一块儿给风暴撕裂了的岩石撞下悬崖，护盾能够让他在风暴中行走，但仍然达不到完全安然无恙的程度，而且他刚才分心了……河流向下渗漏，正如那充满叹息的泪水之雨要去的地方，在那里，距离地表极深的地方他再次感知到了Luke的存在，并且好像并非孤身一人，另一个——另一些生命体的原力反应很弱。

Vader已经猜到了大概发生了什么。愚蠢的男孩儿，他想道，但是这一次，却并未为此感到愤怒与不满。

他继续前进，感到整座山都已经被风暴撕裂了，露出了无数通往危险坟茔的裂隙。而在那种感知最为强烈的一道裂隙跟前，Vader毫不犹豫地纵身一跃，随之也跌入了那深不见底的黑暗中。

**4.**

Vader在严厉和纵容的时机上有时候会有很奇怪的选择标准——Luke至今未参透那是什么——但是那次只在Luke稍微抱怨了一下在沙地上行走很耗费体力，而他已经开始累了之后，Vader就二话不说地抱起来走完了剩下的路途。Obi-Wan可不会这么做，他会说这是一种考验，鼓励Luke再坚持一下，而后继续让他们一起沿着沙丘前进。

不，是Anakin，他有点儿微妙地着迷地想道。有时候Ben会不留神地叫他“Ani”或者“Anakin”，他的父亲总共在没反应过来的时候下意识应了三次，除此之外他都很生气。Vader老是很生气。有一回在他不在的时候父亲还和Leia和Ben都吵了一架，那天晚上Leia红着眼睛给他说，Vader恨他们所有人。

“他不恨你，Leia，”Luke这一次离家出走之前也是这么给他的胞妹说的，他觉得其实自己这么说的时候Leia肯定就已经猜到他的计划了。“他只是……发生了很多事，你知道的，在我们出生前，还有出生后的这些年。而且他太爱妈妈了，有时候是会有这样的事情，我们太专注于一项痛苦的时候就很容易忽略其他人的痛苦。”

“你听起来像是yoda大师或者Ben，你知道吧，你和老头子们混得太久了，”Leia嘲笑他，“他肯定更讨厌这一点。”

Luke无可奈何地对她眨了眨眼睛。虽然他并不认为Vader真的恨他们，但是显然，要讨他欢心也几乎不可能。母亲或许知道要怎么做，不如说是只有妈妈的存在能够让他找到安宁。

Luke很喜欢看R2保存的那份婚礼录像，虽然他知道那场婚礼几乎刚开始就被叫停了，然后陷入了史无前例的混乱——几乎就是个悲剧——但是当他父亲卡着钟声冲进仪式大厅，快活地笑起来去吻他母亲，把戒指推上她的手指时，Luke总是不由自主地跟着他们一起笑起来。

Anakin很爱Padme，或许在那之后他都无法再爱其他任何人像是爱她那样了。

Altina的戈恩特在他们掉入裂隙后只留下了一头存活，而且同样不幸的摔断了一条后肢。女孩儿把它抱在怀里，不肯放下，事到如今Luke认为她觉得他们已经必死无疑，因而这已经不是对仅剩资产的执着，只是不愿意孤独地死去。

“别怕，我们会找到出路的。”Luke徒劳地安慰她，但是女孩儿已经给彻底吓坏了，从他们掉下来以来（万幸的是通道底部的一簇斯康格蘑菇接住了他们，做了一定的缓冲），她就一直在啜泣、发抖，唯独的力气都用来怀抱着那只呜咽的幼崽了。

R2的飞行器给摔坏了一侧，眼下也无法走太远去探路——这是一座泽佛陵墓的某条通道，Luke可以感觉到——机器人紧紧地贴着他的小腿，对四周黑暗中的一切发出快速而不安的评价，他俯身轻轻拍了拍它的顶盖。

“没事的，R2，好歹我们现在在地下了，刚好也能躲避风暴。”

机器人发出不赞同的抱怨。

Luke部分地同意它——这里的确也并不安全，这些陵墓建筑在修建之时可不是为了有朝一日等人来拜访的，这里充斥着各种机关，还有——据之前Vader寻找到的某些壁画和文本的说法——还有极为危险，并且可以保持上万年运作的守陵机器人，更别提这里早就成了斯卡兹和其他危险野兽的巢穴，而现在由于地面的风暴，地面以下的世界正处于前所未有的热闹里。

而泽佛的风暴可不会只持续几个小时、几天，它会持续整整几个月，甚至大半年，他们无论是为了食物还是淡水，终究得想办法探索出一条可靠的道路。

Luke知道独自生存需要些什么，他慢慢地吐出一口气，让自己的感知开始延伸……陵墓中寒冷的黑暗紧贴着他的肌肤，原力的每一寸知觉都好像是在冰水中搅动。他离他的父亲越来越远了，他能感觉到……Vader原本的计划是进入庇护所后寻找内部相连或交叉的通道直接进入这些陵墓内。可能并不是同一座，但也可能……

想到这里，Luke蹲下来扶住了R2：“之前爸爸找到的那个地图，你已经复原了一部分对吗？或许会有些帮助，我想，我们应该就身处于其中某条通道里。”

R2不疑有他，短暂地应声后便投影出了那份地图。

原力保佑，Luke在一阵紧张地辨认后，发现他们的确正身处于一座已知的陵墓中，这附近包括庇护所在内大概有数十个出入口都通往这同一座陵墓——这意味着只要顺利的话，他们很快就将抵达庇护所！这只是开始，不要得意忘形，他提醒自己，同时慢慢地、轻声地吐出一口气，让安宁尽可能地充满内心。

他揽住Altina让他们前进。“别怕，”他再次重复，这一次带上了一些原力的声音传递出自己的安宁，“我们会找到出口的，有一条路可以带我们直接进入庇护所内部，我们很快就能安全了。”

但女孩儿仍旧只是啜泣，一瘸一拐地勉强跟随着他的脚步移动。如果她继续抱着那个受伤的幼崽，体力将绝不足够支撑到他们走到庇护所，但如果他让她完全抛弃那个幼崽，她一定会崩溃的。

或许他可以试试用控心术消除她的恐惧，Luke在犹豫，但……但父亲说得没错，他的训练尚未完成，尽管绝地控心术一直都是Obi-Wan最擅长的技艺之一，但是Luke在这方面却并没有什么天赋，就和他父亲一样。

而这又引发了新的疑问。为何人们会投身于恐惧中无可自拔呢？过去，Obi-Wan和Vader争吵的内容大多围绕着类似的主题。激情——各种各样的激情，偏爱、愤怒、悲恸、恐惧，它们都很伤人，都是将指向极端的危险导火索，很容易掌控人的意志让他们走向堕落；不，激情并不危险，它们带来巨大的力量，它们容纳情感，释放情绪，展露人的内心，它们锐化人的意志让他们掌握自身的命运。

和大多数力敏儿童一样，Luke和Leia自出生开始就体现出与原力紧密的联系，而就在他们好不容易摆脱了帝国的注意，在塔图因驻扎下来之后，这一对曾经的师徒就在如何展开对双胞胎的原力训练上陷入了分歧。稍微想象一下就会知道那有多可怕和不可调和了，一个西斯尊主和一位绝地大师，就连早餐吃什么，戈恩特肉排的熟度要几分他们都能互相冷嘲热讽一番，而在训练两个孩子的事情上，他们互相都在逮着任何一个对方不留意的时刻灌输自己的理念。

但那种生活并非全无好处，Luke徒劳地想道，生活真正开始变得糟糕是在Vader忽然停止了那种尝试。从某一天开始，他不再和Obi-Wan争论偏爱、愤怒、悲恸与恐惧，他从绛德兰低地边缘的这座简陋的湿气农场消失了，只在偶尔的夜晚回来。

有一天夜里，他在Leia的枕边放下了一个贾波片吊坠，而后轻轻地叫醒了Luke，一言不发地带他走进夜晚的塔图因，带他去看一条大克雷特龙遗留于黄沙之中的骸骨。

事到如今他也没道理继续遵循低调的原则了，在第一次他们遭遇了一窝斯卡兹的袭击后，Luke就毫不犹豫地点亮了自己的光剑，击退了这些受惊的野兽。他父亲的光剑，这个念头让他感到一阵莫名的勇气和苦涩。而绝地武士的标志性武器好像忽然就减轻了一些Altina的恐惧。

“你是一名，绝地武士？”她吞咽着唾沫，盯着光剑淡蓝色的剑刃问道。

我不是。在新共和国宣布撤销对绝武士团的叛国指控，允许他们重新入驻科洛桑的绝地圣殿复兴组织之时，他和Leia都已经年纪太大，无法被接收作为学徒了。但是出于Kenobi大师在战争期间做出的特殊贡献，以及他们所经过训练的严谨，绝地委员会同意会在Luke的训练完成后对他进行武士资格的考核。Leia在那时声明自己已经决心选择另一条道路。

“我……算是吧，”但是现下Luke只好含混地回答道，实际上他的打算已经……“我会保护你的，不用害怕，我们会抵达庇护所的。”他再次声明，收起光剑重新拉起跌坐在地的女孩，牵住她一起前进。

在上万年的光阴里，绝地武士作为希望与和平的旗帜已经太久，足够让身处银河最偏僻角落的人们在看见光剑的光芒的第一时刻，意识到公义的意志已经到来。他们是止戈为武的力量。而西斯则完全……与之相反，他们渴求混乱，制造混乱，并且利用混乱为自己谋私利，Sidious就是个最好的例子。并且他们的意志是如此的极端，为了个人的目的可以完全无视他人的利益与权利，是那种自私使他们强大。

但是Luke说不准，尽管Vader永远那样愤怒，尽管他同样显得不计后果，全无仁慈与怜悯，但是——他并不自私，并不全然如此……他留下他的孩子独自离开了，一去不返。偏爱、愤怒、悲恸与恐惧。为何人们会投身于恐惧中无可自拔？正如人们也很容易投身于爱，淹没于愤怒，深陷于悲恸。这些全无道理的事物，这些统治着人性的事物，Luke隐约察觉有一种平衡正自藏于其中，告诉他投身才是正确的选择，而非远离，但那或许正是Obi-Wan和其他绝地大师所告诫的黑暗面的诱惑，正是曾经让Anakin成为了Vader的声音。

但是Vader仍然是Anakin，他知道，有一种纽带让他的父亲始终存在于那里，让他永远不会真的离开。

不要畏惧，Luke再次对自己说道，恐惧并不伤人，正如悲恸、愤怒与偏爱都并不伤人。

他们在中途停下来休息了一次，吃掉了Luke随身携带的压缩干粮以及一点饮用水，它们原本是一个人的配额，现在对于两个人外加一只戈恩特幼崽来说无疑更缩短了不少的储备预期。Altina一开始坚持说戈恩特可以忍耐很长时间的饥饿，不必要每次都喂食，但是Luke知道这只幼崽已经命不久矣——他能感知到——若是给一点儿食物倒还能坚持一段时间，而那能够让Altina坚强到最够走到最后。因此他坚持如此。

休整后他们重新上路，Altina似乎已经完全摆脱了恐惧，她安静而乖顺地跟上这位年轻的“绝地武士”的步伐，有时还能用自己的电击牧杖为Luke分担一些压力。R2给出的地图显示他们已经抵达了陵墓的核心区域，只要穿过这里踏上另一条通道，就能顺利抵达庇护所的下方，那里应该会有暗门可以进入内部，又或者Luke需要用光剑做一些切割工作。

而核心区域充满了……水？Luke一开始怀疑自己听错了，并且有些担心这是否是陵墓的结构已经遭到破坏导致风暴带来的暴雨大量渗漏的结果，但是就在他用原力推倒一截倒塌的石门，让他们得以进入那个圆形的垂直大厅时，他意识到这是泽佛人原本就有的一种设计结果。整个大厅的都被源源不断的流水帘幕包围着，每一层都设计出了刚好淹没脚背的浅池以及能够引导水流均匀、富有韵律地向下一层流淌的沟渠。而在水幕之外，环绕大厅的墙壁布满了燃烧着的灯龛，Luke之前在自己父亲的笔记上见过，这是泽佛人用以纪念死者的魂灯，内部是用一种带有轻微辐射的金属能源驱动的，靠一个很小的磁力发生器维持功率。可能正是这满墙壁的微型磁力发生器，Luke在原力中感知到了一丝模糊而晦暗的扰动，泽佛的的原力一直都很强大，而这里……这里就像是充满了某种不详而悲戚的东西，这座深藏于地下、为死者而修建的流水宫殿不如说更像是一座泪水之宫，而……

Altina猛地推了他一下，她背上的电击牧杖发出了一声突兀的“噼啪”声，像是火燧石忽然互相敲击时迸溅出的那种声音——“小心！Luke，快躲开！这里有人！”

他的身体比意志反应得更多，原力无限地放大了感知，排除杂念，使他专一。一阵可怕的高温舔舐过他的背脊。Luke反手抱住女孩让他们一同翻滚出了原本所在的通道，下落的撞击掀起了这一层宫殿浅池中一道巨大的水幕。

怎么？

Luke顾不得浑身湿透。好冷。他挣扎着爬起来，握紧了腰间的光剑。

他看见了那个只在壁画中出现过的守陵机器人。而刚才他们所在的通道已经给不知道什么能量整个熔化了，就像是一张出水后经过暴晒的鱼嘴，以一种恐怖而萎缩的轮廓耷拉着。而从熔解的通道入口中，一阵沉重的嘎吱声传来，另一个守陵机器人出现在了那里，缺了一条胳臂，但是同样不容小觑，他知道。原力中危险的信号已经刮起了另一场风暴。

与此同时他听到了Altina短暂地啜泣了一声，那只戈恩特幼崽死去了。


	3. 5~6

**5.**

那东西比他所想的更沉重，更可能的原因是它的脚底具有磁力发生器让它能够更紧密地固定住躯体。Vader只将它推出了一段平行的距离，让它沉重地撞进了那些灯龛中，而后他立刻抱起Luke退到了安全距离。这地方根本退无可退，遗迹在岁月中的坍塌让它大部分的结构都变得不稳定，更别提泽佛人的浪漫主义设计让水流已经在千百年间腐蚀了足够的程度，就连这一层的平台本身都有些摇摇欲坠。

他松手把那孩子推到身后去，Luke还握着光剑，他的光剑，以前那把，Obi-Wan在他们击败皇帝后就把它捡走了。这孩子像是溺水的人抓着仅有的一根浮木似的抓着它，浑身的确已经狼狈地湿透了。

“父亲……”Luke结结巴巴地喊他。

“点燃你的光剑，否则它就是块儿废铁。”他说，瞥到R2和另一个生命反应呆在一块儿，一个蓝色皮肤的提列克女人。Vader已经懒得计较这部分了。

Luke停止了颤抖，站在了他身边，打开光剑。他很冷，Vader能感觉到，Luke的体温太低了，泽佛的坟茔里不善的幽灵充斥于每一个角落。

那个泽佛机器人很快就能把自己从墙壁里挖出来了。在他抵达之前，Luke就已经独立解决了另一个……残次品，而这一个，就在Vader从上方的通道循声抵达时，他正看见Luke在水池中跌滑了一下，顿时被机器人沉重的拳头狠狠击中了肩膀，但他仍然紧握自己的光剑，这很好。

“它们的弱点是那个能源核心，只要把它拖出来直接破坏就能直接停止它们的运行，”Vader指示给他看见，“但是它能够启动这个坟墓中的其他机关，因此在这么做的时候要注意留心周围。”其实最早他遭遇这玩意儿时候最令他惊讶的是这些机器人几乎不会被光剑破坏的表面，当然，更是无法被原力轻易压缩扭曲。世上无法被光剑直接切割的材料很少，曼达洛人的贝斯特钢是一个折衷的选择，而泽佛机器人的构成则是一种介于金属与岩石之间的造物……但在当时他没来及取样，在当时他将整座秘寺的屋梁下沉直接掩埋了那个机器人。

而眼前看起来是个好机会，尽管，Vader有点不耐烦地想道，他对这一知识并不感兴趣。

无需多言，他们从两翼同时攻向刚才恢复运行的机器人，而这笨重却也感应灵敏的东西也立刻意识到了局势的逆转，它再次发动了从能源核心释放爆能束的攻击。

太慢了，对于绝地与西斯都是，他们轻松躲避了爆能束的扫荡。就在Luke一跃而起斩向其头部的同时，Vader矮身俯冲，用原力狠狠击中了机器人的腿部关节，同时，光剑刺向它倒下的胸膛——也正是核心的所在。但是，它充能爆能束攻击的时间再次出乎了他们的意料，在机器人向下跪倒的瞬间，致命的光束再次发出，Luke的光剑直劈开这道炽热的攻击，但是——太近了。Vader稍加控制原力的力量，将他的孩子再次推离，避开了这足以熔化岩石的高温。然而与此同时，陵墓摇摇欲坠的地板在接连的能量轰击下再也承受不住，让Vader和这个笨重的机器人一起掉向了下一层。

“父亲！”他听见那孩子紧张的呼唤，但其实根本就无需担心。

坠落/堕落是个好机会，Vader在刹那间用原力狠狠地将半空中的机器人掷向了地面，与此同时，光剑从正手持握转为反手，随着他的落地也随之贯穿了那个挣扎着还想要立刻充能的机器人的核心。

根本就无需担心。Luke说他担心，他们担心……他们有什么好担心？最差的结果也不过是有朝一日他死于强敌，但是万物都会凋零，星辰也终将破碎，没有什么将会永恒。如果发生那样的事，也只能说明Darth Vader这名西斯尊主自己技不如人。

水幕从上方地板的空洞中倾斜而下，几乎将他完全包围，如同一层泪水的涟漪，它们拢着一寸光，照亮他脚边方寸的区域。他听见了Luke在上方急切的呼唤。

但是还没结束，黑暗中，Vader下意识地抬剑格挡，剑刃的嗡鸣像是一声愤怒的低吼，流淌的水幕几乎同时破裂，一道迅捷的重击迎面而来，差一点就能把他的脑袋整个卸掉。

该死，这地方到底还有多少这种东西？

但是无论多少险恶和强敌，他总能度过。

Luke所害怕的只不过是对过去的依恋消失时的痛楚……Anakin也曾经被那种恐惧所统治过，那种微不足道的、仿佛是停留在舌尖的一粒砂砾般的滋味。它存在的唯一意义就是有朝一日让惶恐者被自己的恐惧所噎死。

某一瞬间，Vader想起许多有关于夭折的意象，有关于Anakin的夭折。那些冷漠而无所依恋的绝地幼徒虚无的恐惧，他们内在中那些已经不再属于孩童，而是一种缥缈意志的存在。夭折就像是击碎薄陶瓷玩偶的外壳，就像是击碎蛋壳，戳破泡泡。如果内在流淌出的是幼崽的鲜血，那将使人也随之心碎；而如果那内在流淌出的是空虚、一阵烟雾、无，那痛楚也并不比鲜血令人好受多少。

在Luke和Leia选择了另一条路的时候，他就已经失去他们了。他与他的孩子们相连的那一部分已经缓慢地窒息，而由于这种体面的死亡方式，他再也不可能知道答案将是鲜血还是虚无。

另一个机器人，看来每一层都有两个守陵机器人看守着。Luke已经从破洞处落到他的身边，但脚步却有些踉跄，他太累了，Vader能感觉到——他应该，他应该在饮食上更注意，要学会如何保存体力地长期活动，要学会从原力中汲取能量，充盈自身。但是这些，他都还没学好，他该好好在Obi-Wan那里完成训练的！

他的怒火增益他的力量。Vader猛地后撤，而后让原力裹挟着自己冲刺。那些致命的能量束并不致命，只是口径大一点儿的爆能束罢了——原力在他身前汇聚为一种尖锐而撕裂的屏障，让整个湛蓝色的炽热能量束如同被击碎的水晶般迸溅碎裂，而他的光剑，如同一道赤红的箭矢，如同毁灭的流星，将这只虚张声势的蓝色巨龙穿心而过，撕为碎片。

而就在这时，他感应到了一股阴郁的警示，从充满陵墓的黑暗深处，那些虚伪的泪水之后，一声极其轻微的机括响动一闪而过。就像他告诉Luke的一样，这些机器人能够启动这个坟墓中的其他机关——但只要他的速度更快——在Luke也感应到了同样的危险，睁大了眼睛看向他身后时，Vader扭身朝他怒吼：

“专注于你自己的事！Luke！”

他将那个即将击中自己儿子的机器人的核心生生从胸膛里扯了出来，以原力捏碎。而与此同时，陵墓中被启动的磁场也抓住了他——准确地说，抓住了他的四肢/义肢。

“父亲！”Luke企图与那种恐怖的引力争夺他，但是紧接着他们发现磁场本身不是唯一的问题，那些灯龛里的魂灯也因为内部的磁力发生器而同样被磁场捕获了，正在以惊人的加速度冲向紧紧抓着Vader的另一端墙壁。

于是Luke的努力只好转变为了将那些沉重的石头灯尽可能地偏转。

简直愚不可及！Vader咽下喉咙里的痛呼，他的义肢并没有触觉，但是义肢与肉体相连的部分却仍然因为即将被撕裂的痛楚而发出仿佛是钻进了骨头深处的疼痛。“机关……应该就在附近某处，不会太远，或不然直接破坏磁场发生的装置也能同样关闭它。”他告诉Luke。

“但是……”Luke无助地看着他。又一盏灯飞了过来，Luke在千钧一发之际让它偏离了撞向自己父亲腹部的轨迹，但是仍然，它在墙壁上摔碎的时候，弥漫的火焰瞬间覆盖了几乎半面墙壁，点着了Vader的斗篷，还有一条腿。是义肢，他四肢都是义肢，感觉不到热量，不会有痛觉。

“快去！“但是他的手臂快被撕裂了，右臂的关节疼得就像是它被斩断的那天。但是面对犹豫的孩子，他还是好歹、尽可能忍耐着恼怒解释了一句，”原力的使用并不需要肢体。”

不需要，但是在当前的情境下却有点儿费劲。但是，这仍然无法杀死他，他不会被杀死，怎么可能呢？在他的孩子面前。Vader集中精力——又有两盏燃烧着的魂灯飞了过来，Luke的发出了一声咬牙切齿的惊呼——而他不再浪费时间，呼唤那磅礴的黑暗原力的力量，汹涌至的他身边……

就在Luke挡住那两盏灯的时候，第三盏灯飞了过来——“父亲，小心！”

在那呼喊声中，Vader整个击碎了身后的墙壁，连带着毁掉了墙壁后方的磁极。等到他终于落到地面时，他这才发现，千钧一发之际，第三盏灯被他偏离了撞击，却朝上一颠簸，把他的右手彻底撞了个稀烂。

这样一看，被干脆利落地斩断似乎还是个不错的告别，Vader皱眉想道，在Luke跑过来想要扶住自己之前就发力撑着墙壁站了起来，但是……双腿与义肢连接的断肢截面意料之中地传来了一阵痛楚，叫他一个踉跄。该死的。

**6.**

在Luke从破裂的地板跳下去帮助自己的父亲之前，Altina在水池的另一端冲他尖叫：“他是那个人！他是那个人！红色的，别去！”

是啊，红色的，在Altina搞清楚如今统治银河的政府已经从帝国变为新共和国之前，她竟然还记得旧共和国时期就已经颁布过的针对两个分离主义西斯领袖的通缉警告。在绝地武士团以“西斯”的身份指控Amidala议员的新婚丈夫是叛国分子却落得个不了了之的结局后，他们转而以更加简单的符号做出警告——他们使用红色的光剑，非常危险，不要靠近，如果一旦发现这样的行踪立刻上报。

Luke冲她勉强露出一抹笑容，从洞口一跃而下，点燃了自己的光剑。

下层比上层更冷，池水几乎没到了他的大腿。Luke简直无法想象Vader到底是怎么做到仍然能如履平地地作战的，这显然又是一种对原力的精深运用的结果，这个想法令他觉得羞赧——他的训练……他学到的还太少，遭遇得也太少。

但是，但是，Luke心想，或许所有人到头来都要指责他一意孤行，指责他被内心的依恋所牵绊。这不是绝地之道，当然啦，更不可能是西斯之道了。当他一开始察觉到另一个联系在靠近，Vader-Anakin的存在一寸寸迫近，那种火焰就重新在他心中开始燃烧，有关于风暴/沙暴，有关于抛弃的念头都通通隐退，好像是伤口正在走向不可避免的愈合。他一直都知道的。

“爸爸，你还好吗？”他伸手——他试探地伸手轻轻抓住了Vader的袖子，之前引燃的火焰已经熄灭，只留下了一片散发着微焦气味的焦痕。这次他的父亲皱着眉头，没有抗拒他的靠近。

“……你做够你的拯救者和英雄了吗？”但是Vader对此避而不谈。

Luke抿了抿嘴。“这里离庇护所的那个入口很近了，就是你之前想要找的那个，我会把……Altina送到那里，她会没事的。”

奇异的是，他原本以为Vader会为此发火，毕竟当下来看他们两个人都被搞得如此狼狈（尽管Vader不可能承认这一点）。但是Luke感知到了……什么都没有，Vader对此全无波澜。Luke在那双带着血丝的黄色眼睛里只看到一种阴郁的空白。

他……他放开了自己父亲的袖子转而去抓住他的手，那只右臂，这次Vader下意识地躲了一下，他的上臂回撤，但是这条已经被彻底损坏的义肢却只是抽搐了两下手指。

“R2可以帮忙修理一下，不会废什么功夫的，我们今晚可以现在陵墓内扎营，找一个安全的区域。”他轻声说道，握着这只手。

“没有‘我们’，你会立刻前往庇护所，和你的……同伴一起。”Vader说道，但他却没把义肢摘回去。或许他更想直接把这块儿废铁摘下来，Luke有点儿沮丧地想道。

“她叫Altina，是个附近的牧民，”Luke不知道他为什么要对Vader说这个，很显然他的父亲完全不会对这种事情有所关心，但是若非如此，Luke又能对谁说呢？他离开了其他所有人，来寻找他父亲的踪迹，而如今他的确找到了。他握紧了那只义肢，双手紧紧地握住它。“我想，她大概是偷渡来这儿的，或者暂时没拿到合法的殖民者身份，或许是和其他同伴走失了。但是，就因为这样，共和国的税务官以及那些士兵就拒绝让她进入庇护所，他们明知道那样的话她会死的！但是他们仍然……Leia当初支持税务改革的时候，可从来没有想过这样，她要是知道会发生这种事……”

当他不再说得下去的时候，流水的声音开始变得如此响亮，源源不断的泪水。这座陵墓空旷得惊人，一方面是因为泽佛人的种族比人类高大得多，另一方面也是因为，当然了，他们都死了。Luke猛地打了个寒噤，吸了吸鼻子。

就在这时，Vader默默地抽回了手，而后脱下了自己的斗篷披在了他的身上。轻柔地，Luke为此平白生出一丝颤栗，好的那种。可如此一来，Vader的两条手臂都从内袍的袖管中暴露了出来，右手已经在刚才的一系列遭遇中扭曲变形，左手的手套也撕裂开了一条大口子。他把那块儿仅剩的皮革随手扯下来扔下，如此一来，似乎显露出一种令人胆怯的赤裸，就好像是一个幽灵突然在人形的轮廓下暴露出了死者的身份，因为一道陡然亮起的惊雷，亦或是因为一缕乍现于窗边的阳光。

“我会送你们去庇护所。”他的父亲低低地说道，越过他向前，点燃光剑充当照明，寻找回到上一层的道路。红色的，据说西斯锻造光剑时，凯伯水晶因遭受奴役而流出的血泪将它染成了这种颜色。

“Altina会留在那儿，我会跟着您。”Luke说，跟上他，就像是今日之前，自他找到Vader之后的每一天。

黑暗中，传来一些细小的小型动物的脚步声。在表象之下，藏着许多微小的希望，生命原力流淌于宇宙的每个角落，从尘埃至恒星。“回去，我告诉过你了，你应该完成你的训练。”

“您也可以训练我，您是我见过最伟大的战士之一，哪怕是Ben和所有绝地委员会成员也不能否认这一点。”

“恭维我并不会为你挣得什么新的机会，孩子，而且我想Obi-Wan和委员会可半点儿都不会赞同你的计划。”

“那没什么，毕竟我并不受到委员会的管理。”

Vader回头瞥了他一眼，那双西斯的黄色眼睛令他想起塔图因的双日。他们——父亲与孩子，Skywalkers的命运使他们根植、生长的故乡。

“也不受到你的师父的管束？”Vader意味不明地问道。

轮到Vader来说他应该听Obi-Wan的话，这可真是再古怪不过了。但是……Luke认为自己应该是时候和他实话实说了：“我……我不打算成为绝地武士，至少不是按照原本的计划在训练结束后参加试炼，而后加入武士团。”

Vader的身形似乎停顿了一下，他已经找到了向上的道路，开始清理起其中坍塌的碎石。这一次，Luke感受到了那种空白中再次出现了鲜明的情绪波动……而那变得越来越紧迫，几乎转眼就快让他喘不过气来。

不要畏惧。

“你打算，”Vader的声音听起来已经在发怒的边缘，“你难道打算也堕入黑暗面，你要我教导你成为一名西斯？延续该死的‘二人法则’？”

“不。”Luke让自己毫不动摇，但他仍然忍不住拉紧了些身上父亲的斗篷，很暖和……他想道。踩在水中的双腿冻得几乎麻木，他已经快感觉不到自己的脚趾，但是Vader……Anakin的斗篷很暖和。“我只是需要您教导我使用原力的方法，训练我的技艺与能力，传授我经验。那并不会使我堕入黑暗面。”

Vader几乎是尖刻地笑起来，“你要跟着一名西斯尊主学习原力和剑术，却说依旧要坚守光明面？”下一秒，伴随着一块儿断裂的横梁被Vader愤恨地、用力地贴着Luke的身侧抛出去，对方高大的身形猛然迫近，那双可怖的西斯的眼睛近在咫尺地怒视着他，赤红的虹膜边缘如同日蚀的轮廓。那支手……裸露的左手，金属义肢捏着Luke受伤的肩膀让他的眉毛扭曲起来。“小家伙，你最好不要小看了黑暗面的侵蚀——比你，比我，比现在坐在科洛桑的圣殿高塔里的那些老不死的都要伟大得多的人都曾被它所诱惑，他们的堕落所引发的毁灭你难以想象！”

“我不会堕落。”Luke认真地看着他，发誓，心中充满安宁。

“那你就更不应该给自己留下堕落的机会！”而Vader冲他低声咆哮，“回去！若不然——”

“——无论如何，我都会回到您身边，即便您在泽佛想办法抛下我，我也会在另一个地方重新找到您，我会跟上您。”

刹那间，Luke已经感受到了那种阴霾的迫近，从他父亲身上散发出的黑暗原力从四面八方紧紧地压迫上来，让他的皮肤感到刺痛，让他的内脏紧缩，让他的舌头陷入一种麻木。但是……但是Anakin的体温依旧紧贴着他，好像构成了一道无形的盔甲，让他在那自踏上旅途伊始——甚至更早以前开始，就在内心驻扎、坚定的决心在此刻完全形成了轮廓，逐渐圆满，坚不可摧。

“我只是……我想要跟随在我的父亲身边，这和光明面还是黑暗面都没有关系。”他说道，而那种迫近的阴霾在这种表白中涌现出更多复杂而细微的情绪，就像是乌云中的闪电，就像是风暴中飘摇的日光。而那没有什么好畏惧的，这一切都无法伤到他，即便是留下了伤痕，Luke也会让它痊愈。“如果您认为我需要更多的训练——我也这样认为，您就传授给我您所知道的。我不会背弃您，但是也不会成为您。”

当很多次，包括Obi-Wan在内的所有人都对Leia说：“你真的很像你的母亲。”之后，她悄悄地、单独地对自己的兄长说道，告诉他：“我很高兴所有人能够认可我的确延续了妈妈的理想，我实现了她遗憾地未尽的事业，但是我仍然是我自己，我有我自己的想法……”她咬住了下唇，“我们选择了不同的道路，对吗？”

是的，Leia，Luke回答她，从前如此，今日亦然。“您说我们可以自由地选择自己的道路，我选择了，而那不是只有两条路，要么遵循绝地武士的道路，要么遵循西斯的道路。我——”

他忽然有些喘不过气来，说出来的感觉和仅仅是想着它们完全不同。当一种新的、却尚且柔弱、微小的东西开始在他心中萌芽时，实际上Luke是惶恐的，是迷茫的，他不知道该如何使它茁壮。如果它完全是崭新的，如果它是要从如今已经根深蒂固的明暗观念之间破土拓展出一条崭新的道路……“我需要的是您的帮助，我希望您能够帮助我——”

他说着，可与此同时那种自塔图因的童年开始就缠绕在他心灵中的渴望却忽然占据了上风，使Luke又想起月光，想起冷却的沙漠，他拖着困倦的步伐不那么认真地抱怨说自己走不动了，而后Vader便默不作声地俯身抱起他继续向前。“我想要更多……来自我父亲的支持和陪伴，”他闭上眼睛，感觉那种黑暗的锋芒已经褪去，却开始转变为一种更为熟悉，曾伤他更深的空洞。“我爱您，就是这样，我爱您。”

不要畏惧，他想再次对自己说。但是——尽管他已经逐渐面对和理解所有的激情，却发现比那更艰难面对的是毫无激情的虚无。

而就在Luke已经竭尽全力坦白了自己的意愿和想法后，他睁开眼睛，却只看到Vader默不作声，沿着通道向上走去的背影。刹那间，他似乎又回到了绛德兰低地的那场沙暴中，双子恒星暗淡的光辉隐隐绰绰，行将熄灭，如同一双将在叹息后闭阖的眼睛。


	4. 7~8

**7.**

他看了一眼Luke，想着他是否已经意识到，这只是事情会不可避免地走向糟糕境地的一个非常浅显的体现而已。那个提列克女人逃走了，原因多半是因为看到了他的光剑，绝地们曾经积极传播的宣传——他们无法在Padme的攻势下把“西斯的信仰就代表着叛国”这个等式完全架构起来，因此转而干脆以最不加解释、但也最有用的方式传播这个教条。

红色的光剑，就意味着威胁。

男孩儿在短暂地发了会儿呆之后，走过来告诉他自己需要去找到那个提列克人的踪迹，确认她的安全。

“我会很快回来。”他一定已经感觉到了什么，关于结局，或者一切可能的发展。“我希望您能在这里等我……如果可以的话，请您在这里等我。”他说，而后转身离开了。

Vader并不屑于违背自己的誓言，他说过会送Luke一直到庇护所，尽管现在看来这可能会遭到不小的抵抗。但是那究竟会如何发展仍然是空白的，对未来的预知能力在很早就抛弃了他。

因此，Vader懒于回答自己的儿子，就地在一处干燥的平台坐下，便开始专注于修理受损义肢的工作。修理东西仍然能够带给他平静，这一部分未曾改变的核心常使他感到隐约的厌倦，却也有安宁。Luke从一条通道离开了，而那个本就受了伤的提列克人走不远，如果她够聪明的话她就不该试图在这种地方自作主张，虽然看起来她也不是“孤身一人”，R2跟上她一起不见了，它倒是的确有寻回的必要。

而稍后R2会跟上Luke一起离开，它会很乐意如此。

一个稍微有趣的事实是，考虑到R2在纳布被制造出来，作为“服役”的新兵崭新着登上Padme的舰船的时间，机器人的年岁或许是和他本人相当的。而它见证了如此漫长，如此丰富的时光。在同样的时光里，他……Anakin用一堆回收场的垃圾制造出了C-3PO，那时候那个奴隶男孩儿想道，它会是Skywalker家的第三名成员。可能正是因为这种在冥冥中决定的状名关系，在他和Padme正式缔结了连理之后，C-3PO成为了Padme的伙伴，而R2-D2则跟随在了他身边。

当这两名机器人伙伴头一次见到Luke和Leia的时候，它们也会惊诧于他们竟是如此的幼小，而如今却已经成长为两个在体型和外貌上更符合人类族群形象的个体的吗？对于机器人不会成长、不会更改的躯壳来说，他们都流变得太多，改变得太多，各自滑向一条不可预知、不可掌握、不可逆转的道路。因此对于它们来说，或许机器的“偏爱”取决的核心除却那些命令与协议之外，正在于一部分将始终不变的核心，或者一种尽管不会停留于一个单独的个体身上，却能够常存于宇宙间所有生命群体中的性格。

就像是C-3PO喜欢在纳布的生活，它宣称那就是它被制造出来以适应的场合——充满礼仪与仪式的宫廷，繁琐的外交与翻译任务；也像是R2-D2越来越多地冲他尖叫抱怨、消极怠工时候所破口大骂的一切。

那种设想将始终存在，在冥想中，在Vader曾见过的诸多幻想与梦境中，那个始终出现的主题——他隐秘地设想如果这一切不可逆转的流变能够休止该多好：Anakin没有离开圣殿，依旧是Obi-Wan Kenobi的学徒；Padme未曾与他分离，他们在婚礼上欢笑，拥抱彼此，戒环的誓言代替现实成为真实——无论贫穷、疾病还是衰老……如果，如果他没有离开塔图因，没有抛下他的孩子，Leia将始终坐在那座火焰环伺的宫殿里，而Luke——

可是这里仍然有未变的事物。那个隐秘的声音，头脑中的回声向他窃窃私语……Luke在说蠢话！他不可能意识得到成为一名西斯意味着什么，将自己交给黑暗面又意味着什么。他或许认为那只是自己的父亲与Obi-Wan在餐桌上发生的那些争执，只是一种原力的能量状态的不同侧面。

当Padme叫他发誓，承诺给予选择……其实自始至终就只有一种选择。他不可能在发过那样的誓之后还能容忍Luke或者Leia停留于自己的阴影之下。

但是他仍然动摇过，Anakin并非可靠，Vader则向来不做无意义的挣扎。当他和Obi-Wan联手击杀了皇帝之后，可以把一名西斯尊主和一名绝地大师联系在一起的唯一的理由就消失了。现在他是银河中唯一的西斯，他就是灯塔之下最深沉最不可摧毁的那片黑暗。

在他们出发进行这场刺杀之前，在塔图因，两个孩子已经睡下，而两个水火不容的原力使用者头一次没那么剑拔弩张地坐在一起。

“师父，”Anakin久违地这么称呼对方，让云层的阴影藏起自己的目光和神色。“您是否还记得从前的课程中您曾提出的诸多假设性问题？”他问道。

Obi-Wan好像一时半会儿还没能从称谓的转变中转换过来。那段时间里，对方能叫他Kenobi都算是亲切了。

“你是指哪一个？Anakin。”

“很多，”他回答，而后沉默了一会儿，开口时有些哑然，“具体的我忘记了……”

Sidious在暴露出真面目后所教会他的第一件事便是“忘记那些绝地教你的东西，现在我才是你的师父/主人”。他遗忘了很多事，差一点儿——在与Padme重逢之前，差一点儿连自己曾经的名字也一起遗忘。Anakin并非可靠，向来如此。

但是却仍然有些感念未曾消失过。例如，一个假设性的提问，绝地用以传达光明面哲学时候最喜欢采取的方式，它总是让学徒们设想一个两难的境地，而后在小我与大我之间作出选择。

Obi-Wan耐心地等待他说下去。他最为珍贵，最令Anakin感激的品质即是他的耐心，而Anakin也知道那其实并非是Obi-Wan的天性，这种品质是来自于内心的修养，来自于对方所经历和承受过的一切——同样的事物会摧毁一部分人，却使得他的师父获得了更多。可是获得也就意味着失去，两厢总是平衡，绝地和西斯则都乐意在两者中看到自己更偏好的部分。

而他让自己的师父经历了过多的选择……如今已经羞于面对对方得到的一切，更遑论失去的。

“重要的是，”他说下去，“我一直存在这样的疑问，那些问题，其目的究竟应该是让我们带入自我进行选择，还是试图理解一个身处那般境地的人——一个普通人，一个海盗，一个政客，一个士兵，又或者一名绝地武士——会做出的选择。”

Obi-Wan坐直了一点儿，看向他，一定已经察觉到了这番谈话实际的意图和抉择。“……你在思考着什么样的假设性问题？Anakin，”他问道，忽然间，似乎是因为蒸发的月光而感到了眩晕，“还是说，你是以什么身份在进行这个假设。”

“‘天选之子’的。”他说。

所以，黑暗面的力量从他身上开始消退也是自然而然的。当Vader意识到Sidious已死，他已经为Padme报了仇，他已经为Anakin报了仇，绝地武士团已经被他摧毁，所有拥有武士称号的成员要么被丢进了监狱要么因为拒捕而被杀——

你将消灭西斯，为银河中的原力带来平衡。

最后一样要灭亡的事物是……然而，他在狂怒中朝Obi-Wan再次举起了光剑——我后悔了！他朝绝地大师怒吼，把他们还给我！把他们还给我！他们是我的！只属于我的！绝地休想把他们夺走！

我们会在一起，父亲和儿女，绝不把银河交给你们，我们才将会一同统治！

但是你发了誓。Kenobi说，你发了誓！

而在那誓言里，他站在可憎的鲜红色火光中，推开宫殿的门扉，看着Leia迈着坚毅的步伐离去；Luke则告诉他——

“那不是只有两条路，我需要的是您的帮助，我希望您能够帮助我——”

从来都只有一种选择，我的孩子，万物都会凋零，星辰也终将破碎，没有什么能够永恒。没有什么能逃脱那不可逆转的坠落/堕落。

Luke回来了，R2跟着他一起。

男孩儿悄无声息地走到了他身边，披着他的斗篷，手臂隔着布料和他左臂的残肢贴在一起。他已经暖和起来了，Vader想道，然而心灵的另一部分却再次陷入了寒冷。

“她死了。”Luke喃喃自语，“她跑出去，然后遇到了几只斯卡兹，她死了。”

他想要出言讽刺，这种冲动和已经编织好的语言让他舌尖发痛。但是更多的是一种厌倦感，于是Vader一动不动，男孩儿也一动不动。

“我答应送她一直到庇护所……她原本带着几只戈恩特，可是在我们掉下来的时候就只剩一只还活着了，现在他们都死了……我埋葬了她。”

R2在他们跟前徘徊，这时停了下来，发出一声安慰的低鸣。Luke伸手触碰它，散发出悲伤和安慰的情绪。但是机器人并不为原力所一同包容着，Vader看着他这么做，心不在焉地想道。

“愿原力保佑，与她同在。”Luke闭上眼睛轻声说道，好像是某种祈祷，而其倾听的对象是一个宇航技术机器人，祝福的对象是一个几乎感觉不到原力的非力敏提列克人。

但这其中却并未引发什么荒谬感，又或者是Vader懒得去在乎这种事情了。

而后Luke转向了他，对他说道：“您的义肢损坏了，我能感觉到，让R2帮忙一起修理吧，我也会帮忙的。”

R2不满地咕哝了两句，冲他抛出一串不客气的指责。

Luke叹了口气，冲它笑起来：“拜托了，你就原谅他吧，反正你也不可能等到一个道歉的，”R2对此还以一阵气到发抖的颤动，“那……好歹这是为了保护我们而造成的，就当做这是表达感谢的部分？”

当Luke结束了和机器人的争论以及玩笑话，回头向他伸出手时。Vader没什么选择的余地，也认为没必要为了无用的自尊心拒绝合理的帮助，因此他将损坏的右臂放到了自己孩子的手中。这时他才发现Luke手上的那些水泡，之前的那次能量束果然还是离得太近了。但是Luke什么都没说。

“这附近已经没有其他威胁了，今晚我们会在这里过夜，”他宣布，“十个标准时后我将送你去庇护所。”

Luke没有回答。他想要他们听话，他们不会听话，就是如此。Vader也不需要他的回复。

**8.**

明天一切会变得如何？当恒星落下，卫星环绕过一个周期，星辰的轨迹完成又一个圆环。

当Luke认为这世上最糟糕的生活就是塔图因上湿气农场里的生活时，他在皮卡绿洲看见了那些被从自家农场抬过来，给塔斯肯袭击者敲碎了骨头的人；当他无论如何也无法理解父亲为什么会主动抛弃自己的孩子，一去不返的时候，Ben带着他和Leia抵达了科洛桑，让他了解到了整个银河对他父亲的看法；当他认为不会有什么比自己无法成为一名绝地武士更令人沮丧的事情之时，Leia像一个那些在议会大厅来来往往的大人一样背着双手，走到了他跟前，告诉自己的哥哥她要接受Organa的收养，从今以后都搬到奥德朗的皇宫里去生活……

他试图通过冥想来寻求出路，就像是Ben和Yoda教诲他的那样，但是一再的回溯，一再的思考却只一遍又一遍地得出了同一个结论——他的未来盲目迷惘，飘摇不定。Luke并非是在经历着生活，而是再被不同的生活不停地抛弃、传递着，他始终未曾找到自己内心的指引，他始终……他不明白自己想要的。尽管在这些生活中他并非全无收获，Luke知道自己有限的对世界的认识——尽管有限——很大一部分都是有益而开阔的，尽管这些生活一再地抛弃他，但总归都为他留下了可贵的财富。

那么，“天选之子”的生活又如何呢？

科洛桑不再有双子的恒星，不再被三个卫星统治着夜晚，沙粒很难寻觅，淡水不再与等重的黄金同价。Luke被允许在绝地圣殿中完成自己的训练，Ben带他去千泉宫进行冥想，而后在其他大师所负责的课程上，各种古怪的假设性问题向他一股脑抛来，所有人的视线都开始集中于他的身上。一个西斯的孩子，他和他的父亲在一起长大，一个西斯尊主。Darth Vader杀了他的同学中一半以上的人的师父，另一半则或多或少体验过星际监狱可怕的孤独与折磨。

一个假设性的问题，Padawans，他们说。你是一个犯了罪的人，即将被押送前往处刑场，可是这时，押送的陆行艇被一只潜伏的沙瓦克袭击，所有人除了你都死了，而你——靠自己的牙齿咬在陆行艇的残骸上活了下来。此时，下一批不知情的游客即将从同一条路上的经过，你看见了他们，越来越近，你的选择是……

一个现实主义的场景，我是一个西斯的孩子，他还在逍遥法外，而我则需要在一群他的受害者中间学习如何成为他立场对立面的一员，我要宣称出这种“对立”本身。就像是Leia放弃Skywalker的姓氏，让自己成为了Leia·Organa一样。

无论是假设还是现实主义，其提供的似乎都只有一种二元性。

但真正的现实是这样的：Altina是一个在共和国律法的灰色边缘中生活的牧民，她的生活是局限的，也是违背法律的，因此当她希望什么都不付出地受用共和国治下的公共资源保存性命与财产时，她就遭到了拒绝。

现实是当他点燃光剑，蓝色的剑刃便似乎是自然地就带来了鼓舞；而当他的父亲来到他身边，Vader红色的剑刃则就与之相反强烈地激发出了恐惧。尽管鼓舞是一件益事，而恐惧则指向了不幸的结局——但是，这种二元却均显示出了同一种“非自然”的渗透。

这就是Luke的直觉所告诉他的。那感觉就像是春分点在凛冬的夜空中已悄然划过的暗示，尽管他仍然看不清前路，未来仍然笼罩于一片朦胧模糊的纱幕，但是泥土下的种子却已经听见了。那崭新的、柔弱而微小的东西。剩下要追逐的应该是一种全知，一种了解，一种重构——如同东风追逐春雷。

现在来回答那个假设性问题。当你身负其罪，咬住一种仅有的生活，身下就是被宣称将是一种不可逆转的、走向毁灭的坠落/堕落，而你眼看着一群崭新的、天真的人正沿着同一条道路而来……

Luke惊醒时感到了肩膀的一阵刺痛，他的肩膀好像有点儿轻微的脱臼，而睡眠时候不自觉撑住地面的手给泽佛人用以装点厅堂地面的浮雕给磨破了。他试着稍微蜷缩起手掌，别挤压到伤口，然后用手背揉了揉眼睛。他是什么时候睡着的？Luke依稀记得，在此之前，他正在检查他父亲那条损坏的右臂，在Vader的指示下，他把它拆了下来，R2则嘀嘀咕咕地、不情愿地凑过来，做了一次扫描。

而在机器人得出一个可靠的诊断之前，Vader心不在焉地扫了一眼这块儿扭曲的废铁，抛下了自己的结论：“液压杆坏了，这附近多半找不到什么替代品。”

R2不满地赞同了这个结论，不过提出了靠多条金属丝扭结暂时充当“支架”的方案。而这部分Luke暂时帮不上什么忙，Anakin很擅长修理东西——Ben曾告诉他，他什么都可以修好，任何东西。

除了他自己。

不知不觉地，Luke在那种金属和电火花的交鸣声中沉沉睡了过去。而现在，他发现自己从父亲身边转变为了靠着R2休眠中的机体，一堆篝火不知什么时候已经在空地上点燃，Vader在对面冥想着，尽管右臂已经无法使用，但是左臂只要稍微调试一下接口就能恢复使用。除此之外，Luke迟钝地感到了腰间消失的重量，他的光剑——原本也就是Anakin的光剑也在对方面前悬浮着，一点儿小调试，或许，至今为止Luke除了按照标准的流程做过定期的保养外，并不熟悉更多有关于光剑制造的知识。

他们搬到了一个没那么潮湿的地方扎营，但是Luke依旧能够听到那个流水大厅中潺潺无尽的水声。无穷无尽的泪水，那些徘徊的幽灵游走于每一盏魂灯前，哀哀戚戚。风暴的声音从已经变得极远，极高的地面经过层层岩石、陵墓的变质传递下来，如同层叠的叹息。

明天一切会变得如何？Vader宣称要送他到庇护所，然后就这样分道扬镳，再一次的。但是Luke也同样向他宣称了自己不会离开，就算被想办法甩开，也会再次跟上。但是可能——Luke阴郁而难过地想道，Vader或许最终会被激怒，然后采取极端的方式把他再次抛弃。他不想和自己的父亲刀兵相向，当然不想……但是黑暗面扭曲一个人的意志，那种极端的堕落不可逆转。如果Vader真的会伤害他怎么办？

尽管春分点已过，但是凛冬却好像并未听见它的指示就此离去，而春天也并未因此到来。一切依旧寒冷而孤寂，依旧黑暗而可怖。

不要畏惧，不要畏惧，不要畏惧。即便是虚无也不值得畏惧，遑论是激情。一切激情的背后——如果道路终究是二元的分立，那么存在偏爱就意味存在包容，存在愤怒就意味着存在谅解，悲恸意味着幸福，恐惧意味着勇气。如果被中伤就让其痊愈，伤痕只是一种流变的证明，它的疼痛是一种警示，而非再次发生的真实的伤害。

但是如果努力被拒绝该怎么办？沙暴掩埋了双子恒星的光辉，使它飘摇如同熄灭，而万物都将凋零，太阳走向末日的脚步每日都在不可抗拒地前进。

他已经别无他法，Luke想道，而这种念想令他品尝到绝望的苦涩，与干枯……实际上，一切都在跌落，都在缓慢地滑向毁灭。他现在已经懂得了，Vader——Anakin一直以来都清醒而麻木地旁观着这一切，他重复寻觅的动作，重复行走时双腿与手臂的摆动，甚至是重复同一种说辞。“我指望从禁忌的知识中获得非自然的逆转，从死亡中唤回我的爱人。”他说，但是这没有尽头的重复只不过是在一遍又一遍强调出一个相反的事实。

没有一种方法能够逆转死亡，而他所做的不过是体面而状似尚且残留着激情的自杀。当他小声地向自己的师父发问，寻求自己无意间从其他学徒和大师那里听来的名词——“天选之子”的命运是什么？Darth Sidious难道不是早已死去，您杀了他，您和我的父亲一起。

最后一样需要灭亡的是灯塔下的阴影，从此世界将会走向永恒的光明。这听起来更像是一种疯狂。

而无论是Luke和Leia，还有Obi-Wan，他们曾经所做的一切，或许都是为了——是在指望有朝一日能够消融这种疯狂……小时候，Luke指望他的父亲爱自己——他总觉得父亲的情感是如此朦胧，如此晦涩不清，如此的……伤害他。每当Anakin和Ben争执起来，每当他用Vader的身份发出恐吓，每当Leia被他刺痛，在夜晚时分无言而泪水氤氲地抬头向自己的兄弟寻求一种理解与同在的决心。Luke认为那不公平，认为Anakin看到的总是太少，认为他偏执而自大，看不清世界，看不见他人——他理应是爱他们的啊！他若是展现出哪怕更多一点的包容该多好？他为何总是为他们的生活带去矛盾和对疼痛的忍耐。而为何每当Luke和Leia试图寻求安慰，他总是如此吝啬而自私，只顾着舔舐自己的伤口？

他们要夭折了——他要夭折了。而Ben对此无能为力，Ben每天都在为Vader所伤，心中充满了过多的疼痛。

但是——他仍然是爱他们的，只是不再寻求，是那种克制和对爱的无欲让Anakin显得……像是个黑洞。但他仍然爱他们，这种矛盾的感受，在Luke第一次隐约地察觉其之时，就像是察觉到一缕光在奋力挣脱引力试图逃逸时所会造就的那种缥缈的幻影。

他不确定那是真的……他知道那是真的。而那比认为他的父亲只是匹残酷的野兽更令人痛苦。

Luke看着篝火，他的父亲在另一端晦暗的阴影中沉没着，深陷于其中。在他为数不多，被允许围绕着Anakin的空洞缓慢绕行的经历中，最后一天，沙暴之前的那个夜晚——Vader突然出现在他的卧室里，悄声地叫醒他，而后带着Luke去看沙漠深处那具大克雷特龙的骨架。那个大半掩埋在沙丘之下的庞然大物，它雪白而残缺的骸骨在塔图因的月光下好像是一截怪诞的冰块儿。Vader说，如果你想，你可以抚摸它，没事的，什么也不会发生。于是Luke就伸出手碰碰它，这个如同冰块儿一样白森森、蓝灿灿的死尸有着活人一样的温度，来自白日间双子恒星的辐射。于是，Luke被……震惊了，这使他的触摸带着犹豫，变得充满必要之外的瑟缩，他担心他在触碰一种即将复苏的未知恐惧，他担心……会被某种无法解释的虚无所伤害。而他的父亲比那更空洞，他的空洞正是Luke会担心自己将会受到这个世界伤害的原因。但是……但是Anakin的手忽然覆盖了上来，仿佛事到如今，在这个隐秘的时刻、空旷的沙丘上、透明的月光里，事情从来都会这样自然而然地发展——他父亲的手宽厚而温暖地捉住他的，平稳地覆盖在这块儿温暖的骨头上，轻柔地抚过，与此同时平和地告诉他，这玩意儿在他自己还是个小男孩儿的时候就在这里了，或许它死后长存的时光已经超过了活着的时候。

我活过的岁月太短暂，死后行走于死荫之地的时光倒更为漫长。

一个无意义的奇迹。Anakin这样自欺欺人，Vader这样喃喃自语。而Luke在那一刹那开始，消解了因他父亲而曾产生过的不安、焦虑、恐惧与愤懑。他头一次看到那些光芒试图逃逸时留下的光晕，即便那是如此不可抵挡，终究将要失败的……一切都会被吞噬，无可避免地走向彻底的黑暗，一切都要堕落。

但是Anakin爱他，Luke知道，哪怕那庞大的黑暗已经完全拥有了他，但那种情感却如此源源不断，永远都会挣扎着与不可抵挡的陷落试图对抗。那种光晕将永远存在……如此晦暗，如此明亮。

而现在，Luke已经用尽了一切他能想到、能做到的方法去试图向Anakin阐明这一切，去揭示，去证明。他面对Vader时显露出的勇气完全是为此而生的——他可以一直说下去，告诉自己的父亲他爱他，Leia爱她，Ben也爱他，爱将填满他的空洞，如此多的光明将最终将那不可抵挡逆转为全然而纯粹的亮光。他还可以永远跟随，永远相伴，以实际行动说明自己将一直陪伴在Anakin身边，也陪伴在Vader身边。这种两面性，这种同一性的不同演绎，这种谎言，这种真实，这种热情，这种残酷——都无法将Luke和他的真挚驱逐。

但是最终的结果却仍然如此，最终……Luke认识到，Anakin是如此地清醒地选择了如此晦暗的现实。而他的拒绝和盲目也建立在同样的清醒之上。

而这多令人绝望啊……在获得了如此多之后，在一切已经走向了如此的圆满与平衡后，在万物都已经做出了承诺与愿望后……说到底，Anakin仍旧如此自私地在伤害他，在放任他的夭折与经受折磨时的痛楚。Luke在这种绝望中站起来，越过篝火朝他的父亲走去，看着那双冷漠的金黄色眼睛在视野中迫近，流露出犹疑、惊讶、恼怒——他别无他法，因此只能像是即将冻毙于风雪却始终无法点燃火柴的人那样。

就像是在一个尚且非常古老的时代里：他对洞穴开枪，让子弹以无逻辑且风险大于收益的方式飞出去，撞击火燧石的墙壁，让一切都开始燃烧。走入……一种毁灭的欲念，自我放逐，开放的思绪。

“Luke？”Anakin困惑地发问，这子弹无比顺利地击中了他，而他——可笑地被证实了——却首先只感到了疑惑，而非冒犯。

他的儿子以一种突兀的形式直接介入了最后的层次，Luke毫无预兆、毫无保留地将嘴唇放到他的嘴唇上，这种符号，这种举动中仪式性的意义，被展现和给予得全无道理，但是也包含了全部的道理。

就像是人们会对他们所爱的人做的那样。

当他们不用语言述说，不用行动阐释，不依靠考验来证明，不生出烦恼来强调它时……这就是那唯独的、最初的、也最终的举止。

Luke短暂地后退一点儿，对他微笑，已经不知道该以怎样的程度和内涵来赋予这种神情以阐释，只好尽可能地柔和、亲昵和坚定，然后再一次、又再一次、很多次地、无穷无尽地吻他。


	5. 9~10

**9.**

当他们刚出生，刚被Padme和这个世界慷慨赐予他的时候，除却稳固的手臂，他只敢用嘴唇去触碰他们。许多人都说人类的婴儿刚生下来的时候是丑陋的——他们皱巴巴的，因为需要一点点时间学会用肺部呼吸而使面庞呈现出一种不祥的绛紫色，他们被粘稠的羊水、血以及自己的脐带缠绕。

那是他们不懂得，不明白，太过迟钝。

他们——Leia与Luke分明熠熠生辉，轻盈而柔软，香甜而美丽。Anakin只敢用嘴唇去触碰他们，他的手指握过太多次杀人的武器，他的躯体沾染过太多的鲜血，他的目光也时常引发恐惧，就连语言也常常只流露出残酷与刻薄。曾经并非如此，但是“曾经”是一件一去不返的遗憾。他吻他们稀疏的胎发，吻那云朵般柔软的肌肤上细小的绒毛，吻他们的粉色的手指与面颊。

太过精巧，太过珍贵。又如此伟大，宇宙中只有这两个事物是最终的存在，原力头一次待他如此无私而温柔，展现出前所未有的光明，就好像是深爱着他似的。他甚至担心自己的泪水会烫伤他们的肌肤，最终，除了亲吻，再不敢擅自给予更多。

而现在Luke以为他自己在做什么？Vader对此冒出的想法和情绪都乱七八糟地砸成了一团乱麻，从中，他发现最为鲜明的两个是：一，他要杀了绝地圣殿中的每个人；二，如果Luke是在梦游，他要杀了他梦见的那个人。

但是男孩儿并非在梦中，Vader感觉得到，Luke无比清醒，而且好像完全不懂得节制自己的行为，无论是哪一种行为。就连西斯也懂得节制的美德……某些方面吧。

在Luke企图把身体的重心压得更低时，他伸手抓住了这个冒失的孩子的肩膀。然后察觉到了男孩儿猛然的瑟缩。他之前受伤了，Vader想起来，尽管应该只是挫伤，只要他沉入原力中，很容易就会痊愈。因此他撇开了问询的念头。

“你在做什么。”他几乎是呵斥着发问，把男孩儿推开，仅剩的左手压在Luke肩头，看着他因疼痛而稍加扭曲的眉毛。

而那种由于他的粗鲁造成的疼痛没能改变男孩儿眼睛里的颜色，比他原本的瞳色更浅亮，好像是一片异常晴好的天空的颜色。“我会留在您身边。”他说。

又是这个，Vader不想再与他争论了。此事已定。

“我爱您。”但是男孩儿又说。无论如何，他只是又在重复白天说过的那些话。

……他闭上了眼睛，重新沉入冥想。

但是Luke再次靠过来，锲而不舍，这一次Vader倒确认他没在梦游了。这一次男孩儿将“吻”的实质做得更加“标准”，追着他父亲后撤的面孔像是小鸟追着亲鸟衔着食物的喙。

Vader没什么能给他的。但他不愿直白地告诉这个任性的孩子——我没有什么能给你的！离开！别再回来！

“我爱您，请让我跟随您学习，这就是我选择的道路。”

Vader简直怒不可遏，但是Luke对他使用原力把自己丢出去的打算早有预料，在短暂的刹那，他对这个年轻的男孩儿已经掌握了如此强大的力量而欣慰。但是这只增加了他自己处境的窘迫。

另一方面，直觉和经验让他觉得之前的策略这一次已经无法刺伤男孩儿了。

“我什么都不会教你。”他说道。

“学习的方法有很多，”Luke回答，“而有时通过语言灌注的知识并不比我能够在实践中获得的教我很多。”

“如果你已经如此聪明，”Vader刻薄地卷了卷嘴角，“那么银河中处处都有能教你不少东西的家伙，何必跟着一个不想要你的人。”

我想要他，他是我的。但那是在很久以前了，那时候，他们还是我独一无二的珍宝与明珠。

有那么一会儿，那双眼睛里的东西让他想起Padme，但他们总是有很多地方像是他们的母亲。“我知道我要学习的是什么，”Luke看着他，坚定不移，“那不是漫无目的地索求——我所希望的正是有关黑暗面的知识，我——”

而他竟然以为自己会同意教授这种内容！尤其是向他！

“——那么你就是个蠢货和莽夫！而我绝不会教导你！”Vader想站起来，想抛下他一个人离开——立刻。Luke可以保护好他自己，尽管他的训练并未结束，但是至少目前为止Obi-Wan都把他教得很好，他是个更合适的师父，而Luke也是个比Anakin更好的学徒。

但是——Vader立刻意识到，如果他不想让这个泽佛废墟立刻坍塌的话，他与自己儿子在原力上的对抗将不会很容易分出胜负。

他比我更好。我一直知道他比我更好。

所以究竟是什么让Luke竟然生出了自甘堕落的念头？他要杀光他们每一个人……

是我自己，但是他的孩子这么回答。Luke将双手搭在他肩头，就好像这是个拥抱一样。“如果我都不了解黑暗面，那当我遭遇它的侵袭时，又要怎样抵御？”

“如果安扎特人从不了解‘汤’，那当他意外品尝到它时，又要怎么抵抗它的诱惑？”

“……什么？”

绝地应该更积极点让他们的学徒知道自己在宇宙中可能遭遇的危险。但现在不是给塔图因的农场男孩儿补习银河种族生物学的时候。

更何况让他们从小在农场长大的不正是他自己？

Vader咬牙切齿，在内心的某一部分嘲笑着自己——若是哪天有人听见这是他在说话，那可真就是个天大的笑话了。“……黑暗面之所以危险，正是因为它会带来的转变是不可逆转的，它不仅是一种对原力使用方式的不同。它会完全改变你对原力的感知，改变你的心智，它会从此使你依附于负面的情绪而生，而非反过来由你主导着自我，与原力相互交流。”

“我明白，”但是，原力啊，为何这个男孩儿会散发出如此坚定的情绪。Luke在原力中存在的形式——“我明白……所以您一直都很生气，现在也是，但是没关系，爸爸，这没关系。”男孩儿如同恒星，如同春日的阳光，一切他不能与之同在的事物。

别再——Vader不知道他究竟抓住了什么样的原则在行事，但是Luke的嘴唇又找到了他的，这个男孩儿像是突然对接吻上瘾了一样。到底……有没有人告诉过他这种行为只应该——

他在心里骂了句赫特语脏话，有关教育的问题，再一次地，Vader不想让自己事到如今还来说教这些问题。但是这太奇怪了！

“别这么做了！”他几乎是有点儿气急败坏地抬手捂住了男孩儿的嘴。

Luke眨了眨眼睛，然后……然后他轻轻把手指覆上自己父亲那只裸露的、丑陋的金属义肢，闭上眼睛让它贴在脸上。

这下，Vader——Anakin已经完全不知道该怎么办得好，他像是时隔十几年又突然能感觉到被火烧到手的感觉，并且在下意识地抽回手的时候见到了男孩儿眼睛里的笑意。

而Luke像是完全没有被此分心一样，他从容地延续了自己之前的话，接着说下去。“那没有关系……那不是不可逆转的，至少对您不是。我能感觉到，依旧有光明在您心中，”而那个吻，他也继续将其延续了，但是这次Luke好歹没有在他偏头躲避的时候执着于追逐，“您依旧爱我，爱着Leia，还有Obi-Wan师父。”

所以原来是这样，他厌倦地想道。“……我不知道是谁给你灌输了这种念头，但这只是天真的妄想，并非真实。”还能是谁。但是就这点而言，Vader……Anakin无法责怪他的师父。他让他的师父——一位伟大的绝地武士曾经差点儿就要在农务团了此余生，但可能侍弄那些作物和牲畜的工作也让Obi-Wan获得了一些轻松自得，让他甚至愿意相信当Vader有了婚姻、有了孩子，或是消灭了皇帝后，能够转眼之间放弃黑暗，重新成为那个只是出走了一会儿的学徒。

但是即便是Obi-Wan也没这么直白地说过……真正这么说过的人是……

Vader闭上了眼睛，无论Luke还打算做什么。小孩子的亲吻游戏，拥抱，喋喋不休的重复，他都不打算再与他重复争论一个结论早已确定的问题了。

“我有我自己的目的，而那些计划里不包括你，也不欢迎你，Luke·Skywalker。”

这次，Luke没有回答，徒劳无功的努力或许终于使他明白了放弃。

Vader在沉默中等待了一会儿，而后终于再次得到了安宁。篝火是他用这个陵墓中随处可见的某种藤蔓植物的枯枝升的，这玩意儿意外的是个不错的可燃物，火焰很容易壮大，而且也没什么气味古怪的烟雾生出。现在它也安静地燃烧着，在微不可查的空气流动中发出轻微的“噼啪”响动。风暴的声音依旧在陵墓中隐约回响，与那些鬼魂的叹息交混一处。

“父亲。”Luke忽然叫道。

他本不想理睬。男孩儿主动退开了，还去唤醒了休眠中的R2，又走回来再次叫他：“……抱歉我之前睡着了，但是，如果您执意要几个小时后一个人离开，我希望您还是先修理一下义肢。”

Luke言语间的松动让Vader在短暂的犹豫后再次睁开了眼睛，心情复杂地看着他。

男孩儿示意他的双腿，Vader原本的打算是在离开泽佛后直接去寻找替换的部件，当然，在那之前他会先自行修理一部分。之前陵墓中的那个磁场机关几乎彻底扯断了他的身体和机械义肢的链接，而现在断肢处依旧不断隐隐约约地泛起疼痛。

Luke坐下，R2则未经允许便直接扫描了一遍他受损的义肢，Vader懒得和它计较，典型的R2-D2。而后机器人自得地向他的主人——Luke主人，汇报了它的扫描结果。

Luke短暂地思考了一下，抬起眼睛看向他。“我想帮忙……”他说，请求道，而后轻轻咬了一下嘴唇，“除此之外，我还想请求您另一件事。”

你没有权力要求我任何事。“……说。”

于是男孩儿小心翼翼地，却难掩期待地开口道：“今晚，就今晚，您能做Anakin吗？他们都叫我Darth Vader的儿子，但是我难道不也是Anakin·Skywalker的儿子？”

所以Leia或许并非是不想做Leia·Skywalker，她只是不想做西斯之女。

隐约间，Vader感觉到一种暗示的存在，一层帘幕以朦胧的形式存在着，一面镜子——在理性的最逼仄的深处，他理解这样一个道理，子女是父母的镜像，Luke是Anakin的残影所投落的影像——从那帘幕的罅隙间透出了光芒，像是春天的纳布草甸上那些嫩叶上的露珠反射出的阳光。像是星星。

“我想您和我多说说话，如果作为西斯尊主您不愿意和一名绝地学徒多说话，那么Anakin或许可以和Luke说说话。”Luke垂下眼睛，迟疑地朝他探出手，但因为暂时没得到许可而停在了中途，微微蜷缩起了手指。

光是要做出回答也变得如此艰难，他咽下喉咙中的肿块。“我没什么好和你说的。”

镜像是一种审视的结果，而自我并不审视，否则Anakin也不至于消亡。Vader也无法回到帘幕之后去。

Luke依旧伸着手。“您可以把这当作一种和解，或许我只是因为一直没能了却的遗憾，没能得到的答案而纠缠不休——您走的时候什么也没解释，在塔图因，或许那时因为我和Leia还太小，您认为我们无论如何也无法理解——但是现在已经可以了，不是因为我傲慢自大，认为自己一定可以理解您，只是因为我也已经是个成年人了，无论结果如何，都应该、也已经能够承担起自己的探究和所得到的任何答案。”

他已经长大了？他的确长大了，健康的、强大的，或许还是智慧的。Vader看着那只执着地伸在跟前的手——从帘幕之后，从镜像之中——Luke早前烫伤的水泡已经给磨破了，和训练中留下的剑茧交混在一起。

那似乎也是很久以前的事情——当Luke·Skywalker刚来到这个世上。原力的眷属还尚未分辨出光明与黑暗，银河中的诸多纷扰还与他无关，所有先至之人的爱恨情仇还尚未将他牵绊。Vader与Anakin曾亲吻过的那些手指，如同新生的花蕾，幼嫩而柔软。

“所以，你想要的就是你来提问，而我回答。”他说道，克制住自己的情绪，任何一种激情。

Luke得到了他言语间的退让，笑起来，倾身抓住了他的手，使那条丑陋的金属义肢与受伤的肉体碰在一起。这双重的重量落在他膝头。

“是的，但还有更多，Anakin，父亲，陪在我身边好吗？我爱您。”

你没有权力要求……但或许……Luke只是个失去了母亲，又缺少父亲陪伴的男孩儿，他因为旁人的异样目光以及同龄人的排挤而感到失落，他只是需要被重视的感觉，需要被告知自己的独一性和被爱的事实。

“可以。”Anakin说，为男孩儿顿时尽情释放到原力中的那种欢喜鼓舞与快乐而生出一种无力感。“而后，明天你将会留在庇护所，等到风暴间隙就立刻联系Obi-Wan告知你的行踪。”

Luke冲他微笑。

_“Ani_ _，答应我，你会照顾好他们……你会在他们有能力这么做的时候让他们自由地做出选择，别让那些人……那些为了一己私利的人得到他们。”_

_“_ _我发誓，我发誓……别离开我，我的天使，别离开。”_

我不比任何“为了一己私利”的人不自私。Anakin短暂地犹豫了一下，从腰包中取出了一瓶巴克塔液喷雾——实际上是之前扫荡某个为了躲避风暴紧急撤空的共和国哨站时候顺手拿的——抓住男孩儿的手让他露出那些伤口。

Luke稍微踉跄了一下，还有点儿惊讶，但是随即他立刻笑起来，Anakin有意避开了他的眼睛，但是男孩依旧笑得像是这辈子从未如此快乐过。

**10.**

“……我告诉过你了。”Anakin说，伸手欲重新掀起袍子将自己掩盖起来。

Luke拦住了他，倒也不是拦住，他只是……更快，更坦然地继续了下去。

“我承认……它们让我，感觉很难过。”他轻声说道，手指沿着Anakin没能遮住的义体双腿轻轻拂过。“会有感觉吗？”他问。

“没有。”Anakin平板地回答他，诚实地，就像他们之前说好的那样——Luke提问，他回答。而这一个西斯不屑于说谎，或者背誓，从不。

“没有触觉，也没有温度感知，也……不会痛？”

Anakin沉默地点了点头。而后，大概是为了表示并无退缩，他重复了一遍：“没有，我不需要这些。”

“但是接上神经的时候依旧会痛吧，”Luke轻微地叹了口气，在Anakin的默许下轻轻把他试图遮掩的布料重新拉开，露出了这双腿的全貌，“果然，”他低声咕哝，“和身体链接的部分损坏了，这只能先暂时拆下来检查一下接头和神经控件。”

他这样说道，与此同时抬头征询地看向自己的父亲。Anakin别无他法，他当然也知道问题出在哪部分，只得同意。但是——排除这件事情如今已经整个变质的事实之外，这也是他第一次给Sidious之外的人看见自己被拆解下义肢。

他是残缺的，是失败的——如果被剥夺，就立刻会显现出软弱……

因此，他咬住了自己的颊肉，并不全是为了抵抗疼痛——断开神经链接的时候主要的感觉不是疼痛，而是一种该死的、会钻进骨头里的、一路沿着脊椎爬上来的阴冷感。

但是……当Anakin意识到的时候，Luke——这孩子又在吻他，柔软地磨蹭着他紧绷的嘴唇，鼻尖蹭上他的面颊。

“……别这样。”他嘶哑地开口，抬手隔开对方，今晚他不再想继续之前的任何争论了。但是好久没有拆卸下义肢让他短暂地遗忘了重心的问题。所幸身后只是墙壁，他往下滑了一儿，看见Luke微微低头，朝他抿唇微笑。

为什么露出这种表情？为什么如此快乐与恬静？

Luke的手挪到了他的另一条腿上。

Anakin皱了皱眉，“你要一次把两条腿都拆卸一起修理吗？”那样我就彻底失去掌控了，只能跌倒。

Luke眨了眨眼睛，好像完全没想到这层似的有些困惑地回答道：“是的，这样会更快，而且能够直接一起调试好平衡和性能。”或者他只是没想到那一层。

“……好吧。”Anakin默默捏紧了仅剩的左手，说道。

但是，Luke好像仍然并未察觉到这一切。他——他揽住Anakin的腰背让他重新坐起来一点，而后曲折起受损的腿部，进行第二次拆卸。“没问题的，爸爸，R2会很快把它们修好的，而且这里很安全，你不也说了原力的使用实际并不需要肢体吗？”

这根本就不一样！

每次当他进行义肢的修理，尤其是大面积受损后需要整体替换时，Sidious的存在就会变得尤其令他不安——但那不是恐惧，Vader足够警惕和强大，而且不会被他师父那点儿恶意的暗示所轻易找到破绽。

然而面对Luke这又变成了另一种感觉。当他的孩子还是无助的婴儿时，他拥有的那种爱护之心……令他绝不能容忍自己在自己的孩子面前落入同样的无助。尽管，事实并非如此，原力并未因为义肢的拆解而远离他。Anakin努力让左臂能够帮助倚靠住身体的重心，忽然有点儿不明白这其中的不适感的根源。

而后，Luke回来了，坐在他跟前，安静地凝视着他。Anakin的不适感在他坐下后第二秒就达到了顶峰——他闭上了眼睛，试图冥想。

“别。”Luke说道，伸手触碰到了他的断肢截面，隔着义体的接纳腔，“时间很有限……我还想和您多说说话。”

好吧，这的确也是他答应过的部分。

于是Anakin只好放弃了冥想的打算。“你想说什么——呃！”

“对不起！”Luke撤回接触接纳腔的神经接口的器械，充满歉意地看着他，手中举起那个调节器，“但是……这里的接口也有点儿扭曲了，而且您长期没有做替换，接口的内缘也出现了腐蚀，需要清洁然后更换一下芯片。”

“不用……做那个，”Anakin勉强地说道，实际上，Luke将他的大腿稍微抬起置于自己的膝头以便操作的动作已经快让他跌倒在地了，“如果你实在不放心，之后我会去重新更换一个新的接纳腔。”

Luke眨了眨眼睛，好像是为这个消息而有点儿欣慰，但随即又迟疑起来，“但是……R2调节了肢体的接头后这边不把接口轮廓修正也会无法接入吧。您……稍微忍耐一下，我会尽快的，然后——”男孩儿咽了口唾沫，“——我会轻点儿的。”Luke诚恳地说道。

Anakin在心中做着深呼吸，几个来回后，他点头答应。

上一次他做双腿义体的调整还是在走私者之月上，位于一家地下诊所，显然。那个眼见着至少被转手过五次以上的医疗机器人就和一块儿破烂没什么两样，它的语音系统多半也一起跟着损坏了，因此一切都很安静。寂静。就像是整个手术室用静电垫保持的那种无尘的状态。

而在这里，空旷的陵墓将Luke的声音抛得到处都是。

“您还记得以前是绝地学徒的时候去做的那些任务吗？Ben太忙了，不是所有时候都能和我聊以前的故事。”

“……他以前也很忙，所以我并没有参加过那么多师徒任务。”而现在看来Obi-Wan过度的保护欲只增不减，就差把Luke养成一个象牙塔里的哲学家了。

“但是，总有那么一两个？”Luke迟疑道，“比如……最后一个，抱歉……毕竟要我说的话，大部分任务要么是前往中立区域做调查和调解，要么就是去回收某个遗物。所以我想如果它很特别的话您可能会比较印象深刻。”

印象深刻，或许吧。“这就是绝地武士的使命，和平年代可没什么战争好打。”最后一次……在那之前他把自己的光剑交给Obi-Wan，而现在这把学徒剑也成为了Luke的学徒剑。“……圣殿收到了一段来自卡内利恩星系的求救信号，因此派我们前去调查信号源。”

“有人遭遇了危险可以直接向绝地武士团求救吗？”

“那是一段绝地内部通用的频率，而且采用了绝地的加密方式，相当古老。”

Luke摸了摸下巴。“这听起来像是个陷阱或者什么幽灵故事。”

“事实上，”Anakin看了他一眼，“那是一个拾荒者用捡到的通信仪器发出的，她实际不明白那代表着什么，她只知道自己的星球陷于无休止的战争太久，而现在只能依靠一个足够强大的第三方势力的介入让他们停止内斗，争取有限的喘息以及和解的机会。而那个通讯器里某个拿着光剑大杀四方的角色看起来正具有这种实力。”

Luke的眼神看上去充满了困惑，但是在Anakin犹豫是否要在“问答”的游戏之外做多余的解释之时，他好像突然想到了什么，露出了理解的神情。“当在课程中提到光剑武器和绝地武士的历史的时候，我曾听大师们说过这是一种‘止戈为武’的信条所致。而我的确也见识到了，这种符号传递给人们意志的效率有多么……高效。”他的声音迟疑了一下，“就像是Altina在看到我的光剑的时候立刻全身心地投入了信任，以及希望，而在看到……您的光剑的时候，她便立刻逃走了。”

“就是这样。”Anakin干巴巴地回答道。忽然因为他对那个死去女孩儿的在意而平白地生出恼怒。只是光剑的色彩所致，只是最浅薄的体现之一，除此之外因他而死的人不计其数，如果Luke希望提问——解答他所说的那些疑惑——那么这才是最简单、最直白的答案。

但是Luke问错了问题，Anakin也不想去主动提醒他。

男孩儿问他：“那么Darth Sidious第一个交给您的任务是什么，有一个，我猜——第一个应该是Anakin去做的。”

……如果不是因为Luke早前的强调，只是今晚。如果不是因为他现在身处的这种无助……不，并非如此，Anakin死死地抿着嘴唇，咬牙切齿，压在身侧的左臂似乎已经因为过度用力而嘎吱作响。他仍然能够随时离开，随时拒绝Luke愈加得寸进尺的提问，或许他可以那么做，即便造成整个地宫的坍塌，推开搭在他膝头的这只手——斩断它！离开！

“……他带我，他带着我去了科洛桑下层的一家赌场，”他几乎窒息，牙齿磕绊到了自己的舌头。回忆像是一把生锈的钝刀切割着头脑。“议会大厅的各国议员来自五湖四海，他们的选拔标准并非永远是共和国的理念期待的那样——而有些人很轻易就被他们获得的权力与财富腐蚀了，这地方充满着这样的家伙。其中有一个人，议长……Sidious告诉我那是个常年利用职务之便中饱私囊的败类，而那些进账都被他拿来投入一场又一场的赌博了，或许有一天这家伙会因为一场豪赌的失利而犯下足够不谨慎的罪行，最终让共和国有机会名正言顺地查处他，但是在当时那个机会看起来还遥遥无期……”

Luke看着他，像是晴空一样明亮的眼睛。露水与星星。Anakin避开他的注视。“所以，当时他——我是说那个议员，正在一场赌博里，对吗？你们看着他的时候他正在，而Sidious就和你说了这些。”

Anakin沉默以对，而后僵硬地点了点头。

“我明白了。”男孩儿说道。片刻之后，Anakin感到肩头落上了一层温暖的重量，Luke已经做完了修理工作，从面对面转为坐在他身边，头颅靠近他的颈窝。

“实际上，如果不是因为路上发生了意外，我和Altina以及她的那些戈恩特应该都能抵达庇护所内。”Luke说道，声带的振动隐约地传递到他肩头，他的脖颈，他的头脑中，“因为，好吧，因为你把那些关卡上查验身份的士兵都解决了。所以实际上是这样的，Leia支持新的税法改革的时候，她将更多的星球纳入了共和国的保护与管理之内，避免了分离势力的东山再起——但是Altina因此而被庇护所拒之门外；当你为了避免暴露身份处理了那些关卡士兵后，又使得她从中得到了生的希望；绝地武士团为了向民众直白地阐述西斯的危险颁布了警告是为了让他们远离危险，但是Altina却也因此而死。”

“……我扰动了那个议员的骰子，违背绝地的原则在不应干涉的事情上滥用了原力，但是的确帮助处理了一个腐败的官员——你是想说这个？”Anakin厌倦地说道，他用不着一个小孩子来告诉他这些——告诉他，事情的进展总是不遂人愿的，好的动机也会招致灾厄，坏的目的有时也会阴差阳错地带来希望。

Luke稍微蜷缩起了双腿，火光照在他们身上，干燥而发烫，像是太阳的光晕。他有点儿不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“是啊……就是这样。所以……假设性问题没有意义，不是吗？我们并非活在假设的世界里，”他的手轻轻地抓住了Anakin支撑着身体的左手，手指勾住那些裸露的金属。血肉触摸骷髅。“没有什么是不可更改的，没有什么是绝对的。”

“……当其他人告诉你有些界限最好不要逾越，那是有原因的，逾越有些规则的代价是……”Anakin有点儿说不下去了，但他勉强让最后一点儿声音挤出自己的喉咙。尽管世界并非假设的——Anakin可以对Luke说这些话——但是假设性会带这样的机会和容忍。 _对他说说话吧_ 。“那些代价你无法承受。”他说道，叹息，“回到你的生活里去，Luke，旧共和国和帝国的矛盾已经结束了，Sidious已经死去，Vader和绝地武士团的仇恨也不关你的事……如果你不想成为绝地武士，你可以遵循自己的想法。但是不要再……不要再沉迷追求过去的幻影了，那只是在浪费你自己的时间。”

“一个假设性问题，”Luke说道，好像根本就对他好不容易说出口的话置若罔闻，他紧紧地抓住自己父亲的手。但那只是幻影，只是一条没有触觉、没有痛觉、感觉不到温度的铁块儿。“有人身负其罪，咬住最后一寸生活的残影，即将坠入深渊——而此时他看见有一群崭新的、天真而无知的人即将经过同一道深渊……”

Anakin隐约记得这个问题，Obi-Wan给他讲过，出自一个在Qui-Gon Jin之前就牺牲的绝地武士。

Luke说：“答案是，我会救他，这个假设毫无意义，因为绝地武士应当做的即是帮助他人，而非放任任何一场悲剧自行发生。假设一个人深陷绝望而孤立无援，然后去评判他的生死将要如何发生，这才不是绝地之道。”

这一次，男孩儿扑过来吻他的举动是完全可以预料到的，但是Anakin没有躲开。他闭上眼睛，心中充满痛楚。

而在那些柔和、亲昵而坚定的，一次又一次、很多次地、无穷无尽的吻中，他的孩子告诉他：“诸事皆有代价，在这条道路上，我并不畏惧面对任何将要降临的代价。”

你并不懂得代价。R2已经修理好了他的双腿，Anakin在沉默中将它们与接纳腔重新链接。神经重新连上的瞬间，剧痛席卷了他的全身，几乎让他背脊拱起，发出哀嚎。但是他什么声音也没流露，并且在缓过神后尝到了自己口腔中的血腥味。

断肢截面的疼痛依旧没能消失，但这无关紧要，他站起来，把之前调试过聚光镜和电池的光剑还给Luke。

你不懂得代价，你还没准备好，永远也别为此准备，他想道。而后转身面对自己的孩子，点燃了自己的光剑。


	6. 11~12

**11.**

Luke在一块儿倒塌的廊柱下面找到了R2，它一侧的外壳被砸出了一个大坑，表面的涂装布满划痕，面板的外壳也丢了一截，整个机看上去凄惨无比。在再见到自己的小主人的瞬间，机器人委屈地尖叫起来，狠狠地撞进了Luke怀里，寻求安慰——并且好好抱怨了一番自己遭受的这番无妄之灾。

Luke勉强拍了拍它，但是很快也再也支撑不住，颓然地倒在地，倚着那截断裂的廊柱，面孔因为被斩断的右手而难看地扭曲起来。

R2这才发现了人类同样窘迫的处境，担忧地尖叫着原地徘徊了几圈，询问他现在该怎么办。

“就是……歇一会儿，”Luke半阖上眼睛喃喃着回答它，同样几乎不剩下什么力气。不知何处透入陵墓内的光芒刚好洒落在他肩头，但是并不温暖。“让我歇一会儿，然后再来想办法，别担心，R2，我们会找到出路的。”他告诉机器人。

或许他应该冥想，原力会帮助治愈他受到的伤害，会抚慰疼痛，他也能够将心中纷扰的情绪稍加释放。但是Luke却暂且提不起念头这么做，他……太累了，比起思考与感受更想要睡眠，更想要梦境。

但是，好疼，那无法忽视的疼痛拉扯着他的头脑。疼痛像是一万条燃烧的火蛇纠缠上来，从被斩断的右手腕部钻出来，不断地钻出来，连绵不断。那只丢失的手似乎也还在某处挣扎着，从指尖到手掌，每一寸皮肤，每一根肌肉都在被撕扯，被碾压……深呼吸，他告诉自己，但是喉咙和肺部好像也不那么听使唤，过了一会儿，他才发现自己满嘴都是血腥味，从被咬破的嘴唇滴落的血液已经沾湿了衣襟。

啊……衣襟，斗篷。Luke躲开那缕毫无温度的光，翻身躺下，模糊地听到R2说了什么，但是提不起力气回答。他裹紧那件斗篷，它的温度已经消散，闻起来只是一团焦糊味儿，还有金属与尘土。他需要睡一觉，太累了，也太冷，他在自己的舌头上尝到自己的血，尝到苦涩。但愿梦中能有慰藉……

……梦境真的来了。梦里有人对他说：“……你是我们唯一的希望。”还有其他杂音，好像是风的声音，好像是隐约的啜泣，有什么人在墙壁的另一面窃窃私语，声音越来越激昂，当什么东西被失控的力量掷向墙壁摔碎的时候，他每次都能感觉到那种振动也一同敲打在心脏上。

“什么的希望？”他穿着一件单薄的合成麻纤维的短襟上衣，沙粒从头发和衣褶间滑落，鼻子感觉干干的，脸颊上还残留着屋外烈日的温度。“得到希望又能如何呢？”他问道。

Leia回答他：“我不知道，Luke，我不知道，我只是一段全息影像，我只是一个信号——为了传递‘希望’本身。”

对了，Leia的头发，他注意到，她的头发长长了，而且看起来比曾经柔顺光洁得多，在双鬓上盘起两个双角。Leia走了，她去奥德朗了。“所以，如果你无法将它传递出去会怎样？这一定很重要……或许吧。”

“如果信息无法传达该怎么办？如果信息无法传达该怎么办？”全息影像重复他的话，喃喃自语，“我……我不知道呀，但是这或许取决于你，现在你听见了——这就是‘希望’呀。”

“但是……”墙壁那面的争吵声拔高了，预料之中，就像是他所熟悉的那样，有什么东西被猛地摔倒墙壁上，支离破碎。他的心脏为此颤动，眼泪不由自主地蓄满了眼眶。“但是这就是终止了，我听见了希望，我怀揣着希望，而它就要在我这里终止。因为再也没有下一个人来倾听了……”他伸手，穿过了蓝色的、摇晃的投影，这虚无的“希望”，象征不了任何事。“他不想听，他拒绝接受，他不想要。”

有那么一会儿，Leia的眼睛悲伤地望着他，但是那只是个全息影像，只是一段回声。墙壁的另一端也陡然陷入了寂静，好像一切都被抛入了虚空，正在逐渐滑落。而渐渐的，Luke呆呆地坐在原地，意识到黑暗的确在来临，它缓慢地、不可抗拒地侵蚀了一些，把炽热的双子恒星、把无尽的沙漠、把所有的声音都慢慢吞入腹中，最终也将他吞入……

我好像梦见希望？我好像梦见春分点悄无声息地划过凛冬的夜空，仿佛春雨将至，万物都将迎来新生。但那不是真的，唯独真实的……他喘不过气来，好像被什么人掐住了脖颈，正在缓慢地窒息——他要让我们夭折！——唯独真实的只有黑暗。不，我绝不屈服，绝不畏惧……若我手中有剑……

于是他便真的感受到了那种重量，在他即将窒息而亡之前，Luke感觉到了他的右手——手指的力量如此鲜活，而那其中有着更加鲜活的东西，他的光剑！他父亲的剑！“放开我！”他大喊，把嗡鸣的剑刃递入那个企图扼死他的家伙的胸膛。他睁开眼睛，目睹那淡蓝色的剑刃照亮一切，它那无可阻挡的力量与光芒，它为Luke清除了一切恐惧。

“不……”但是，当他看清那个被洞穿了胸膛的人的面孔后，Luke几乎失手将好不容易到手的光剑丢开。

Vader踉跄地退后了两步，低头看向自己胸膛上洞穿的痕迹，但是他的面孔如此苍白、平板，好像没有感觉到疼痛，好像不会疼痛那样。他抬起手，四肢都是一团焦黑的幻影，似乎立刻就要与黑暗融为一体。一只黑暗的幻影之手触摸到了那个伤口，在Luke痛苦的注视下向内伸入，他好像在摸索着什么，而后一无所获，但是一无所获看起来正是他想要的。

“很好，”他说。那双西斯的黄眼睛直直地盯过来，扫视Luke执剑的双手，凝视他的身影。而后，他笑了起来，眼睛的色彩忽然褪去，变作了晴天时候的湖水一样的湛蓝。Anakin朝他伸手，往前一步，踏入虚无，“很好，Luke，你长大了……现在，离开这里。”

而后，他熊熊燃烧，如同被雷电击中的树木。Luke在那坍塌的火焰前尖叫，拼命朝他跑去——但是有什么东西坍塌了，有什么东西抛弃了他，让他对此无能为力，让他只能失去……

Luke猛地坐起来，看见自己的手臂伸在冰冷的空气里，右手再次消失了。他回到了泽佛的地下陵墓中，那些鬼魂从他身边一哄而散，原力中散发着一阵缥缈的热度，就像是焚烧后的灰烬。

他头晕目眩，胸膛还在因为梦中所见到的场景剧烈的起伏。原力的预示？还是仅仅只是一个梦？他不该睡着的，不该企图逃往虚幻的安慰。现在，Luke张望四周，看到与入睡前别无二致的空荡荡的泽佛陵墓，远处的一面墙壁上闪烁着那些魂灯隐隐绰绰的光芒，空气里有渗透下来的风暴的气味，如同不干净的融雪与雨水。

R2的指示灯在黑暗中闪烁了两下，发出询问的声音。他朝它缓缓地摇了摇头，抬手想要擦拭额上的冷汗，却只碰到了被他父亲斩断的右手的残肢。Luke为那再次袭来的剧痛而颤栗，但是莫名的，它会带来的伤痛似乎减退了一下，让他……让他至少能够坦然地面对它了。

实际上，Luke完全有取胜的把握，而最终让他失败的则是他的犹豫与无法下定的决心。他可以斩断他父亲那对只是勉强经过了修理的双腿，他可以不计后果地用原力彻底压制住对方的反抗——但那不是他想要的，他并非……他并非西斯，会为了达成目的不择手段，会宁愿以力量说话而不是语言与理性。

但是Vader并非如此。当他站起来，结束了这个扮演游戏，宣告“Anakin”的面孔只是一个暂时的幻觉，红色的，意味着威胁——当他怀疑这种符号的灌输过于狭隘之时，Luke现在知道了，他应该首先理解这一信号之所以被如此传达的缘由。

尽管世事并非假设，一切事物都处于流变与更迭，没有什么是不可更改的，没有什么是绝对的。但是但凡存在的教条都有它曾经演变为一个“教条”的原因。就像是风暴会致人死地，就像是红色的光剑意味着威胁，就像是……像是……

Luke站起来的时候感到了一阵乏力的眩晕，但他稳住了自己的重心，有很多东西能够帮助他稳住自己的重心，脚踏实地。他腰间的光剑，他身上的斗篷，原力中流动的生机，还有他头脑中的希望。

当它只是一个信号之时，唯一能将其变为现实的方法，就是将它传达。但是他不想要，不愿听，不肯接受。

“来吧，R2，让我们先去庇护所，我饿了……而你大概也得找机会充能，还得修理一下。”他冲机器人露出一个有些虚弱的笑容，重新迈开步伐，来自右手的幻痛死死抓住自己的意识。“……然后，”他喃喃自语，那些叹息啊……还有无穷无尽的泪水，只有死者能够被允许沉湎于哀悼，而活着的人总得继续前进。“然后我想，我大概也得找个医生或者工程师重新弄一只右手了，我们得谨慎行事是不是？得挑选一个适宜的。”

一个假设性问题。当他沿着一种虚无的空洞行走着，当又一缕挣扎着想要挣脱引力的光芒在他的视野边缘最终湮灭，他是个崭新的、天真而无知的人，被深渊狠狠咬去了一块儿肉。

告诉自己那只是一匹野兽你会好受得多，斩断它，杀死它。

是那只手吗？他曾轻轻覆盖上它，代领你感受到了那块儿温暖的骨头，是恒星落下之前残留的辐射，是三枚冰冷的卫星历经整夜也无法驱逐的热量。 _我活过的岁月太短暂，死后行走于死荫之地的时光倒更为漫长。_

不，你只是不想承认罢了。它是一个非凡的奇迹。

尽管春雷未曾响起，但是春分点确已度过。那些现在尚且微小、柔弱、崭新的东西总会生长和茁壮起来。

无所畏惧地生长。

**12.**

这一切显得就像是昨日重现，虽然，其实很多东西都改变了，总是如此。

Luke嗅到空气中弥漫着某种不知名的野兽的气味，洞穴中阴暗幽深，但也算凉爽。他沿着沙丘的坡度让自己平缓地滑入其中，惊起了几只长得像是博格林的小型动物从干枯的灌木丛中猛地跳出，R2稍后抵达，但是不幸地在触及洞穴底部时打了个趔趄，卡在一条缝隙中动弹不得，只得叽叽咕咕地向他求助。

Luke笑着把它从中拯救了出来，“小心点，R2，据说这里有一种很喜欢钻进机器人体内吮吸机油的昆虫，很容易把机器人搞坏。”这是真的，而且不只是机器人，就连陆行艇以及一些需要油箱的载具也常常会遭到破坏，所以这块儿区域才被方圆千里内的几个城镇公认为无人区。

机器人打了个激灵，磨磨蹭蹭地贴着他的小腿亦步亦趋着，脑袋上的探测仪转动得飞快，提防着任何可能的袭击。

原力中浮动着一种静谧，但是这只是表象，表象之下，帘幕之后，有影子悄无声息地挪动。但是，这个洞穴是条死路，一直通往深处的一处远古的纪念碑建筑，可能是绝地的，可能是西斯的，距离还太远，Luke暂时还无法分辨出其中的偏向。

但是也有他能够分辨的东西，当他挤过那些狭窄的岩层通道，挪开了坍塌的晶矿层石碓，进入到洞穴底部那个葫芦形的巨大空腔时，他见到了处于纽带另一端沉默不语的那道阴影。

R2不安地转了转脑袋，询问他的打算。

“呆在这儿，除非我叫你过来，”Luke对它吩咐道，“不然，万一他又一个心情不好把你埋进石头下面就不好了。”

机器人果然立刻表示了同意，并且对上次的遭遇发出了尖刻的指责。典型的R2-D2，它的底层协议里说不定真写着“记仇”的字节。

对方也已经看见了他，或者说，早就感知到了他的靠近，一路走来Luke可并未隐藏自己的存在。和某人不同。

但是，根本来说，对方也没想到还会在这里遇见他。没想到……Luke依旧会追上来，就像他曾经承诺的那样——无论如何，我都会回到您身边，即便您想办法抛下我，我也会在另一个地方重新找到您。

就像现在。

在Luke渡过那些夹缝与悬崖，来到他身边时，Vader嘶嘶地冲他说道：“你又忘了疼了吗？孩子。”

而Luke举起那只裹在手套里的手——它之前在某个星球上因为卷入一场赏金猎人之间的争执而不小心给剥落了表面的仿生皮肤，不幸的——冲他致意。“伤口总会痊愈的，”他说，“疼痛只是回声，并非真实。”

“……或许你只是还不明白真正的教训是什么样的。”

“或许吧，我活过的岁月还太短暂，但我已决定恪守自己的誓言，承担起选择的后果——就像我告诉您的那样，诸事皆有代价，在这条道路上，我并不畏惧。”

他父亲的眼睛从斗篷的阴影下看过来，Luke再次感受到了那种阴郁的空白，那种虚无。但是他也已经改变了很多，他学到了很多，现在他已经能够看清那层壁垒之后的东西。

仍然有更多的光芒在试图挣扎地从黑洞中逃离。

“……随便你吧。”Vader转过身，继续朝洞底的遗迹走去。而Luke赶上他，朝他伸出手去。

有时候强硬一点也没什么不好，毕竟总不能真要求一个西斯在谈判桌上遵循绝地之道。Luke强迫那只企图挣脱的手留在自己手中。

不过说起来，他是不是永远都没法超过他父亲的身高了？这带来了一点儿微小的沮丧。

“您知道，有时候您能（can）做到什么，和必须（must）要去做什么并不是一回事。”他说道，Vader没法甩开他，暂且——在他克制不住自己的怒火之前——只能让他们一起前进。

而除此之外，西斯决定保持沉默。

“我之前没来得及说清楚……或许也是那时候还没有想清楚，”Luke慢慢地说道，实际上，到现在他也没怎么想清楚，但是先遵循一个假设试着开始准备也没什么不好，“我向您说我希望选择第三条道路，我是指，我希望找到一种新的哲学——或者，好吧，也并非那么新——在我自己经历足够的学习后，我希望向更多志同道合的原力敏感者传达这样的理念：即我们应该同时了解光明面与黑暗面的原力本质，在平衡中发展自身的力量。”

这听起来可能更像是一种疯狂。但好歹这种疯狂的倾向逼迫身边的西斯尊主对他说话了。“……好主意，和绝地圣殿对着干，你认为需要多久才会被列入头号通缉名单？”

Luke仰起头冲他露出一个微笑。“不会比您更快的，”他快活地说道，“所以，按计划，我首先需要一名愿意参与到平衡原力的计划中的西斯尊主的帮助。”

而这次，越过那层已经摇摇欲坠的屏障，Luke感觉到一阵尖锐的刺痛在对方心中摇摆。尽管没有触觉，但是感觉的传递有时候并非只能通过肉体，行为的最终目的是传递那种信息……听我说，让我告诉您，让我使您接纳。

Luke捏紧了手中的那只手，向他传达出安慰、信任与希望，还有很多、很多的爱。“一个假设性的构想，毕竟您是‘天选之子’不是吗？您能够做到这个的。”

Vader的声音听起来有些嘶哑。“但并非必须……”

Luke接上他，“但并非必须以您自己的消亡作为解决方案。”紧接着，他停下脚步，拉一拉他父亲的手，在感受到那种迟疑的情绪与汹涌的疼痛后，伸出另一只手，勾住Vader的脖颈请他俯身下来，确切地听见自己的声音，接收自己的行为，直视自己的双眼，“我不希望您这样做，因为我爱您，尽管万事都并非绝对，一切都将流变与更迭，但这将是唯一的永恒，至少不会比我的生命更短暂。”

就像是人们会对他们所爱的人做的那样。

作为一种唯独的、最初的、也最终的举止，Luke吻他的嘴唇，尽管只有一次，但是充满所有他所能给予的柔和、亲昵而坚定。

请听我说——

我活过的岁月太短暂，但是从今往后我们能一起走过的时光还会很漫长。

**—THE END—**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真是各种意义上未曾设想的道路（）正片都没搞完就番外起飞的作者是屑。但是总体来说还是很快乐的，虽然因为是新入坑选手作品还没有补太多……所以充满了各种想当然的东西吧233333 无论如何，Luke永远是爸爸的小天使~就够了！RUA！！！——


End file.
